


Badass

by KindlyD



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Badass, F/F, Female Relationships, Female love, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindlyD/pseuds/KindlyD
Summary: Dina's car breaks down and she turns to Miller's car service, where she meets this badass red-haired girl. What's next? Let's find out.This is a story about passion, about giving up frames and limitations, about freedom of choice and feelings.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina & Joel (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 236





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION:  
> The text contains recommendations for music to include for reading. This can greatly enhance the experience of the story.  
> Enjoy!

“Damn car”

Dina hit the steering wheel of the stalled car. 

“Come on”

She got out and stared at her old nag, as if her gaze could make the car start. The Impala served her faithfully, but she loved to break down at the most inopportune moments. Dina threw up her hands in despair, went to the hood and opened it. From there, a soot-black engine stared at her and a bunch of other things that she did not understand at all.

“Could this day be worse?”

She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. He did not respond in any way. The mobile was hopelessly discharged and therefore useless. She spent half a day in a traffic jam, did not have time for a meeting, and in an attempt to warn everyone and call everyone, she completely killed the battery. Now even a tow truck cannot be called.

_ What do I tell Jesse? He's probably going crazy. God, why today? _

Dina looked around and saw a sign “Auto service” in the distance.

“Thanks god”

“Can I help you, mem?” a voice was heard from behind. A man approached her, who got out of a car parked nearby

“Actually, yes. Can you help me push my car into that service?” 

Dina pointed to a sign behind the intersection, and the man nodded in agreement. He stopped several passers-by on the sidewalk, who also did not mind helping, and together they pushed the car up to the “Miller’s auto service” sign.

Dina thanked the guys, giving them her most adorable smile. By the way, she knew how to impress men. This often helped her out in such situations.

The sign towered over the entrance. The paint peeled off a little, revealing rust and years of use.

“Okay, here we go” Dina sighed and entered through the open garage door.

**[Play:** **Moby - Flower]**

It was light inside and smelled of fuel oil. The sun shone through the skylights and walls, hitting the floor in large patches of light. Dust particles were visible in its rays. Despite its old age, the room was cozy and warm. Here and there were cars, mostly American classics. Some without wheels, some without a hood, parts were randomly scattered across all the shelves. On the walls were posters of cars and engine diagrams. Several photographs hung in small frames.

Dina approached the wall curiously and began to examine one of the photographs. From there, a bearded adult man with furrowed eyebrows and a firm gaze, and a teenage girl with brown hair looked at her. The next photo showed them, bending over the engine of the car, busy with work. Nearby were license plates from different states. A whole wall covered with license plates. Dina stared at them in amazement. She had never seen so many different license plates in one place.

“Can I help you?”

Dina turned sharply, ripped from her thoughts. Opposite her stood a girl about her age and looked at her, wiping her hands on a dirty rag. Brown hair, green eyes, a scar over his right eyebrow. She was wearing a blue overalls smeared with fuel oil, the straps of which had been dropped and hung from the back below the waist, a white T-shirt and sneakers. She looked at Dina calmly and ... appraisingly? Dina froze for a second under the gaze of those green eyes, but after a second she regained consciousness.

“Oh, hey” she raised her right hand in greeting. The girl opposite did not budge, continuing to wipe her hands with a rag. Her posture and the way she stood in front of Dina spoke of unwavering confidence and strength. Dina lowered her hand uncertainly. The girl tilted her head slightly to the side, a faint smile touched her lips.

“Mm… My car… is outside. I can’t start it.”

“Let’s look at that” the girl answered shortly after a short pause, without taking her eyes off Dina. “After you” 

Dina blinked and headed for the exit. She still felt uneasy and couldn't understand why. The girl walked right behind her, the pants of her overalls rustling with every step. They went to the car.

“Here it is” said Dina and took a step back, as if making it clear that she was completely transferring power over her car into the hands of her companion. 

“Nice car” she responded and went to the hood. With one confident movement, she lifted it, inserted the support pin, and bent over the engine. Dina noted how easily she did it. Dina often fiddled with that damn hood, which was trying to nail her or her fingers. Once she even got stuck, her jacket caught on the protruding parts of the engine, when the hood slammed her down from above. Jesse had to pull her out. He always told her that she was awkward.

The brown-haired girl held her hands to the front of the car, leaning on it. Her right arm was covered with a tattoo that harmonized remarkably with the anatomy of her arm. The hair was tied back in a bun, and a strand of hair that had strayed onto her face. She carefully examined all the visible details and put her hands inside. Her arm muscles tightened and Dina noted how well she was built. The seemingly thin body was without a doubt strong and flexible. The shirt hugged the torso and abs, exposing the muscles of the shoulders. The baggy work trousers were sure to hide equally strong and slender legs. 

Dina caught herself thinking that she was standing unnoticed for herself and without hesitation looking at the girl in front of her.

_ What the hell,  _ she thought, and looked away.

“Okay, I can start it once, just to shove it inside the garage. Next it will be needed some time.” 

“Some time… Okay. How much?”

“Till tomorrow, I guess”

“Oh”

The brown-haired girl closed the hood, then walked to the garage entrance, lifted the bolt and pulled the heavy metal doors away. Then she went to the car and looked inside. Dina just watched her, standing in one place.

The girl glanced at the ignition and pulled away from the car, heading towards the owner of the car. She came closer than necessary, not taking her eyes off Dina's eyes. Dina almost physically felt her strength, frozen in place. The girl looked at Dina for a second with a barely noticeable smile on her lips.

“Keys, please” 

“Oh, sure... sorry”

Dina ducked her hand into her pocket, in which she always puts her keys out of habit when she pulls them out of the ignition. She held out the keys in the palm of her hand, and the tips of her new friend's fingers lightly touched her hand as she took them. For some reason, this minor contact excited Dina. She squeezed her hand as the girl turned away from her, walking back to the car.

_ What the hell,  _ she thought again and unclenched her fingers, trying to drive away this strange obsession. She watched her car start and pull in, hiding behind heavy doors. Dina followed.

“So, I can take it back tomorrow, right?” she asked, walking up to the girl who slammed the door of her car and opened the hood again.

“Yes” the girl answered shortly, without taking her eyes off the car. The smile on her face was gone, it was focused and so ... beautiful.

“Okay... when?”

The girl raised her green eyes, and Dina again felt this obsessive state of awkwardness.

“At your convenience” a slight smile touched her lips again.

“Okay… So see you tomorrow.” answered Dina, about to leave. Her companion did not answer. 

“Wait” she turned back to the girl with an awkward smile on her face. “What is your name?” 

“Ellie”

  
  
  
  


******************************

**[Mute music]**

  
  
  


“So, how was your day?”

Jesse sat at the bar counter in the kitchen, eating macaroni and cheese.

“Оh, awful”

Dina sat opposite him holding a glass in her hand. The wine definitely made the evening better. Wine generally made any evening better.

She and Jesse have been together for over a year, they even rented a small apartment with a large spacious kitchen. This was the first year after graduating from college. A year later, they planned to get married and start a family. More precisely, this is how their parents planned, in the main. They were in awe of this couple, constantly chanting how they fit together. Dina was good with Jesse, it's true. Not that she was head over heels in love with him, but he is a good guy, it was safe and calm with him. Perhaps this is what happiness looks like, isn't it? 

They ate dinner as usual, discussing the news of the day, everything was as usual. Even too usual. The longer they were together, the more mundane their life became. But Dina was not particularly worried about it, since she was almost completely absorbed in work and did not get hung up on the depth of their relationship. Jesse seemed fine too. Sometimes he even had bouts of tenderness, and he made some unexpected gifts or took her somewhere. It kind of strengthened their relationship. As if the relationship needs to be consolidated.

“Something except your car? By the way, where did you leave it?”

“At Miller’s auto service”

Jesse chuckled as he stopped chewing pasta.

“I know this service! I knew that old man - Miller.”

Dina looked at him with interest.

“Really?”

“Yes. He is a nice dude as it seemed to me. He works with his daughter. And she is a gay. I can imagine how the old man was surprised when he found out” Jesse chuckled under his breath, and Dina nearly choked on a sip of wine.

“A gay?!”

“Yep.”

“She seemed... cute to me” 

Dina looked down, her cheeks a little pink. Either because of the wine, or because of the topic of conversation.

“Can't you be nice and gay at the same time?”

“Yes, sure, but… gay… wow”

“Oh, what? Don’t fall in love, honey.” Jesse burst out laughing, looking Dina in the face.

“Oh, shut the fuck up” she playfully kicked him in the shoulder.

“I am serious! Оtherwise she will steal you from me” he laughed again as he popped another batch of pasta into his mouth.

  
  
  


*********************************

**[Play:** **Konoba - On Our Knees]**

The next day, Dina did not feel very well, but despite the day off, she still went to the service for her car. She was impatient to be there and ... she did not even fully understand why she so wanted to be there.

Approaching the heavy iron door, she paused for a second, holding her breath. The door, like yesterday, was ajar, and there was a warmth and the smell of a workshop. Dina went inside looking around, looking for brown hair and blue jumpsuit. At first glance, the garage was empty. The sun's rays were still falling softly on the floor.

Suddenly footsteps were heard, and Dina turned hopefully. A middle-aged man, whom she had seen yesterday in the photographs on the wall, was walking towards her. Gray had already crept into his hair and beard, his gaze was hard but warm. It was evident that he is kind, but can be tough when needed. It seems that now it is clear where her new acquaintance has such firmness in her demeanor. 

“Hello” his voice was low and hoarse. He at the same time calmed, but at the same time warned about who the owner was.

“Good evening”

“I’m Joel” the man reached out and gently shook Dina's hand.

“I am… arrived to take back my car”

“That impala?” Joel pointed to the car in the back of the garage.

“Oh, yes”

“Sure, you can take it back. It will still serve you”

“Thank you so much. You saved my life! Please, write an invoice in my name”

Dina held out her card to Joel, who looked at it, nodded briefly, and put the card in his shirt pocket.

“So, you can take it back, and I should go, Ellie will show you everything, if it's needed. Nice to meet you, Dina”

“Nice to meet you too”

Joel walked out of the garage, leaving Dina alone with herself. She hesitated in place for a while and headed for her car. There was a staircase against the far wall that led up. Dina looked around the room with curiosity. Her car stood aside and shone clean. Someone had obviously washed it and polished it.

“Look at you.” Dina whistled as she walked up to the car in tight. She gently stroked her old lady's hood. “Now better, right?”

“Better”

A familiar voice rang out from somewhere behind her, and Dina jerked in surprise.

“I like when people respect them cars” 

Green eyes appeared directly in front of her. All the same provocative look, and again this strange obsessive feeling of awkwardness.

_ Damn _

“Hey… Ellie”

“Hey, Dina”

The name of Dina in the lips of this girl sounded so unusual and... warm.

_ Damn… What the hell _

“Glad to see you” again that barely perceptible smile. 

Dina froze in place again and just watched the girl in front of her. All the same work pants, this time a black T-shirt. She again stood too close, as it seemed to Dina, but she did not want to leave.

“Okay, let’s show you what’s inside”

With these words, she opened the car door and motioned for Dina to sit inside in the driver's seat. Dina climbed inside, feeling her own awkwardness. The door closed smoothly behind her. Ellie walked around the front of the car and got into the adjacent passenger seat.

They found themselves in an enclosed space, it became more difficult to breathe. It was quite hot in the workshop, and Dina was unwell this morning. Her blood pressure problems often got in the way of her life. Sometimes she even fainted when the body decided to suspend her. Nothing serious, but very unpleasant. Especially in unusual situations. Especially now.

She caught her breath, leaning back in her chair, not daring to look at the girl on the right.

“Are you okay? Look pale”

“I’m fine... it’s happens, nothing serious”

Dina felt Ellie watching her intently.

_ Please, just stop looking at me like that _

As if having read Dina's thoughts, the girl looked from her face to the dashboard. She took a key out of her pocket and twisted it into the ignition. The car hummed approvingly, echoing the deep roar of the engine. The sound was soothing. Dina was always relaxing at the wheel. She liked the way the engine hummed, the way the car held the road. She liked to feel the steering wheel under her fingers and vibration her my back.

“Switch speed” said Ellie.

Dina put her hand on the gear knob and methodically shifted all gears from first to fifth.

“Do you feel that? Between the second and third handle sticks a little”

Dina shifted the gears again and nodded uncertainly

“Remember this when shifting at high revs. You need to press a little at this moment of movement of the handle so that there are no problems”

With these words, she covered Dina's hand with her palm, gently squeezing it and with it the gearshift knob, and switched between speeds.

“Feel?”

Her hand was unusually soft and warm. Despite the firm and strong grip, the touch was very gentle and accurate.

“Yes… I feel”

It became more difficult to breathe.

_ What is it? Why is this girl making me nervous? Damn pressure... _

Dina felt Ellie's hand tighten slightly, her thumb twitched slightly, stroking the skin under her, and she removed her hand from Dina's.

_ What the hell is this? It seemed to me? Lord, what the hell is happening to me?  _

“I need some air” Dina breathed out and grabbed the door handle with her other hand. She literally fell out of the car, feeling the seizure coming. Too low blood pressure is about to make it collapse to the floor. The last thing that Dina felt was the way someone's hands grabbed her at the last moment, preventing her from falling to the ground. It went dark before her eyes.

**[ Mute music ]**

She came to her senses, feeling the same hands holding her. Dina opened her eyes and realized that she was being carried in her arms. She guessed that Ellie was an unusually strong and resilient girl, but once again she was amazed at this fact. She held Dina under her knees and under her shoulder blades, hugging Dina to her. Dina's head rested on Ellie's shoulder, pressing her forehead against her neck, and her right arm dangling from behind. She breathed in the scent of the girl's skin, completely limp in her arms. The smell was new, unusual, and so ... enticing. Dina unconsciously wrapped her arms around this neck, pressing a little tighter to it and to this smell.

How much time has passed? Moments? Minutes? Hours? Dina didn't understand. She felt herself being lowered onto the bed. Her cheek brushed against the other girl's cheek as she leaned over the bed, unclenching her arms. Dina didn't want to be released. Hands didn't want to leave Ellie's neck. 

“Hey… hey…”

A familiar face bent over her, green eyes was concerned and serious.

“Call an ambulance?”

Dina has not yet fully regained consciousness, but whispered in reply “No, just give me a minute” and closed her eyes again. After a minute, she felt a cold, wet towel being applied to her forehead.

“Hey…”

The already familiar warm hand lightly stroked her cheek.

“Come on, be okay” 

Dina opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows. Ellie sat next to the towel in her hands and looked at her with concern. They were in a spacious room that looked like a cross between a living room, a workshop, and a gym. Dina shifted her gaze from Ellie and looked around. She was lying on a large wide bed covered with a dark bedspread. Nearby was a work desk with a laptop and some papers. There was a long shelf near the table, filled to the top with books and magazines. A heavy black punching bag hung at the far end of the wall, a jump rope and several posters hung from a nail nearby. The room was illuminated from huge windows covering the entire wall from ceiling to floor, as in technical rooms. The light of the setting sun rushed in, making her light and comfortable.

Dina turned her gaze back to the face opposite the seated girl. She stared at her with the same concern on her face. Her face was unusually beautiful in the backlight. Chiseled features, sharp cheekbones, flat nose, freckles, lips. Like the work of an artist.

“Okay, you seem to feel better. I don’t need dead girls here.”

“I’m fine, really… Don’t worry”

“How can I not worry? The girl lies on my bed in a semi-faint state. In a different situation it would be even interesting, but you scared me a little, do you know?”

“I am sorry… it's all my low blood pressure. I should have had breakfast.”

Ellie's face was serious and impenetrable. It was not clear if she was angry or expecting something else. She just kept looking at Dina and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Footsteps and a voice were heard below. Ellie turned her head slightly towards the sound without taking her eyes off Dina.

“Anybody here?”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes” with these words, she got out of bed and went to the stairs leading down. Dina just stared after her. Voices were again heard below, but the words could not be heard from here. 

She looked around again, this time more closely. The bed was very soft and comfortable. She wanted to lie back on the pillows and sleep. Dina spread her arms and felt the blanket under her fingers.

_ Soft. _

She lowered her feet to the floor and looked at the table next to her. All things were neatly folded in their places, the laptop was closed, next to it were some papers that looked like invoices, and a ballpoint pen. There was not a single speck of dust on the surface of the table. However, the same as in the whole room.

A green flannel shirt hung over the back of a chair. Dina walked over to the chair and felt the fabric with her fingers.

_ Soft. _

She took the shirt in her hands and buried her nose in it. The same smell. Dina took another deep breath and hung Ellie's shirt back on.

_ What am I doing? _ she thought, but her gaze immediately fell on the bookcase, and she went to it. It was clear that the owner of this room loved reading. There were both classics and modern literature. On the bottom shelf was a bunch of mechanical magazines from several years. Dina ran her hands over the spines of the books and thought.

She herself loved to read from childhood. She often sat up until the middle of the night under a blanket with a flashlight, hiding from her mother. But then, when study came, followed by work, reading faded into the background, and then practically disappeared altogether. Sometimes Dina went to bookstores with the desire to buy everything at once, but having bought several books she quickly forgot about them for everyday affairs.

She wanted to take the first book on which an eye would fall from the shelf, climb back onto the soft bed and read, forgetting about time. She pulled off the gold-spine book and glanced at the cover.

“You can take it if you want” a voice was heard from behind. Dina nearly dropped the book. Ellie stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded across her chest and watched her visitor with curiosity.

“Oh, I just… love reading.” Dina responded and after a pause added “Loved” 

“Why loved?”

“Studying, businesses, job… life” 

“Real life is when you do what you like” Ellie answered, looking at Dina. “If you like reading, you shouldn’t deny yourself that” she unclasped her arms and walked over to the rack, standing next to her. “You can take one of my book if you like something”

An embarrassed smile spread across Dina's face as she glanced at the rack once more and put the book back in place.

“Then, when I take the book, I also need to take away your soft bed and calm atmosphere.” she chuckled.

“No problem, you can just come, lie on my bed and read at your pleasure.” Ellie answered without a shadow of embarrassment. A slight smile touched her lips again.

Dina felt herself start to blush.

“Okay, I guess... I should go”

“I'll give you a lift. In such a state, you cannot drive” 

“Look, I’m fine, really”

“This is not discussed. Give me a minute” 

With these words, Ellie went to the other end of the room and disappeared through the door. Dina stood still, again not knowing what to do. Pieces of their recent dialogue floated to her mind.

_ In a different situation it would be even interesting _

_ Damn, what is it? _

Ellie returned in half a minute. She was now dressed in clean skinny jeans and a slightly tattered gray hoodie. And it all fit damn well for her.

“Come on. Take you home” she started down the stairs, and Dina followed. 

When they went out into the yard, Ellie closed the garage door and walked over to the old cars on the left near the fence. A protective tarpaulin was pulled over one of them, the remaining few simply stood in the open air and waited in the wings - either for restoration or for spare parts. Ellie grabbed the edge of the tarp and ripped it off abruptly. Under it was a 69th Ford Mustang, black, a little dusty, but almost perfect. Dina raised her eyebrows in admiration as she stepped closer.

“Wow, nice car” she admired openly.

“Thanks. Get in”

They got into the car, the inside smelled nice of leather. Dina looked at Ellie as she slipped the key into the ignition and started her Ford. This girl impressed her more and more and… excited. A lock of brown hair still fell over her face, a scar over her eyebrow emphasizing strength and character. She put her left hand on the steering wheel and grabbed the gear shift knob with her right hand. Veins drew an intricate pattern on the back of her hand. These hands clearly worked hard.

The car hummed pleasantly and started to move. They entered the road and began to pick up speed. Shops and pedestrians flew by.

“Where do you live?”

“36 on Madison”

“Got it” Ellie answered shortly and pressed the gas pedal harder. The car seemed to be just waiting for this sign, rushing forward faster and pressing its passengers into the seats. The cool breeze from the half-open window blew pleasantly over the face. The noise of the engine did not spread loudly through the cabin.

They drove for about 10 minutes in complete silence. Ellie's hand changed gears methodically from time to time. Dina caught herself thinking that she suddenly wanted to feel the warm touch of this hand again. She remembered how they were sitting in the car, how Ellie told her about the gear changes, how she covered Dina's hand, and how it was ... special.

The sharp whistle of the brakes tore Dina out of her thoughts. She saw Ellie quickly kick into the pedals and grab the steering wheel with both hands, twisting it to the side. 

“Fuck”

A car appeared on the road in front of them, which skidded a little at a turn. Dust escaped from under his wheels as the driver straightened the car and stopped nearby.

“Fucking asshole” Ellie swore barely audible under her breath. 

Dina saw the door of the opposite car open, and a tall, muscular man stepped out, swearing loudly and shamelessly. He spat on the ground, his face written with the intention of getting into a fight at once. Judging by him, he often fighting and is used to solving issues by force.

Dina stared in horror at his face contorted with anger. With her peripheral vision, she saw Ellie's right hand groping for something to the right of the seat. It was a large wrench that her hand tightened on. Her knuckles were white and his face was tense and focused. Determination and fire were read in the eyes.

_ Oh, god, trouble will happen now _ , thought Dina and without hesitation flew out of the car for a second. The man glared at her and began to slowly approach, continuing to swear.

“Haven't you seen that I'm fucking leaving on the left? You almost hit my side, you fool! What the hell are you doing? "

Dina literally flew up to him, throwing her arms forward.

“Look, I just recently drove. I'm not used to it yet. And my car is so playful, I can't always cope yet. Besides, we were driving along the main one." 

She smiled innocently as she looked at the man with her large brown eyes.

“So learn to cope, damn it! I almost fell into a ditch because of you! My things scattered all over the cabin! And there's something in the trunk that costs money! ”

It seems that the man did not notice that Dina jumped out of the passenger seat, and not out of the driver's seat.

"I am really sorry"

“And your girlfriend, it seems, is not sorry,” he barked, looking at Ellie, who got out of the Mustang and stood next to the car, still clutching a wrench in her hand.

"Look, look, you are not talking to her, but to me." Dina stepped another step closer to the man and put her hand on his chest near the shoulder. The man immediately turned his gaze back to Dina and fell silent. Dina ran her hand a little over his chest, smiling coquettishly and stepping closer.

“Let me give you my number” with these words she reached into her wallet, pulled out a business card and handed it to the man. “You’ll call me sometime and we’ll come up with something, okay?” she continued to hold her hand on the man's chest, looking into his eyes. She saw him grin and slightly straighten his shoulders. It always worked.

The man took the business card slowly, and Dina pulled her hand away without breaking eye contact.

“Okay, honey. I'll call". he replied, looking appraisingly at Dina, and headed back to his car. 

_ Thanks god _

_ Was scared, but easy _

She turned and walked back to the Mustang, getting into the car in her place. Ellie sat down behind her, slamming the door loudly. The adjustable wrench went back to its place, silence reigned in the car.

“Did you give him your phone number?” after a pause, Ellie asked, looking in front of her.

“Oh, no… of course not,” Dina hastened to reply. “This is a spare card with a non-existent number. I always have a couple on hand for these situations. Believe me, they often helped me out. A little bit of female magic and you're done. Men are so typical.”

Ellie turned to look at Dina. They looked each other in the eye for a few moments, then Ellie turned away, looking down. A wide smile began to spread across her face, and she burst into laughter, throwing her head back.

Dina looked at her laughing face, admiring it and laughing with her. She didn't even realize how long she hadn't laughed like that from the heart. And how long have not done anything crazy. Their voices rolled around the cabin, engraved in a warm memory.

“Okay, let’s fucking go out here,” Ellie said through laughter and pressed the gas. The car carried them forward again, leaving behind the dust of the passing day.

  
  
  


***********

**[Play:** **Battleme - Hey Hey, My My]**

“Do you want I’ll show you something?” after a while Ellie asked without taking her eyes off the road.

“Yes,” immediately replied Dina, looking into her face. A familiar, barely perceptible smile brushed the tips of her companion's lips. Dean loved seeing that smile on Ellie's face. Very.

Ford turned sharply off the road away from the house. Dina didn't care where they were going. She didn't care that she had not warned anyone about her plans. She didn’t care how long it took her and Ellie to take the surprise walk, or how late she was home. It didn't matter now, she just wanted to rode ahead. And they rode forward, as before, in silence, not looking at each other.

The car swerved once again, and they found themselves on the embankment near the docks. The gates to the dock grounds were open and they swept through them past the guardhouse. No one seems to have noticed their spectacular appearance. Ford raced between the shipping containers like a maze, turning here and there, bringing them closer to the ocean line.

When the last turn was overcome, a free platform and thick railings opened up in front of them, below which waves beat. Ellie stopped the car.

“Here we go” 

They got out of the Ford and came up with a massive railing, their arms resting on them. Directly ahead, the setting sun has already touched the horizon, painting the water below it gold and orange. The sky was full of colors, from purple to pink and red. As if someone accidentally poured several cans of paint directly onto this heavenly canvas. Ships, so small in the distance, sauntered across the water to and fro. The sunset light illuminated their contours, drawing a golden path from the horizon to the shore.

Dina looked at all this with bated breath. Strange as it may seem, it was very quiet around, only the distant, barely audible sounds of a work shop somewhere in the distance and the sound of waves beating against the edge of the pier. For a moment she dissolved in this atmosphere, forgetting all the problems and, it seemed, herself.

“What do you think of this view?” Ellie asked quietly.

“It’s pretty nice” Dina breathed out.

“Yeah, this place has it perks” 

Dina looked at Ellie and saw that she was looking at her. Green eyes seemed to look into the very soul, seeing its real. The look was warm, there was a twinkle and mystery in it. Reflections and colors of the sunset played in the green of her eyes.

Dina met her gaze and for a while could not look away, as if drawn by a magnet. They stood and just looked into each other's eyes for a while, until the sound of vibration broke this contact. Dina grabbed her pocket and hastily pulled the phone out of it. Glancing at the screen, she rejected the call and put the phone back in place.

The moment is gone, the atmosphere evaporated, a bitter sense of reality crept into my soul.

“Thanks for bringing me here,” Dina said with all her heart, wanting to remember this moment to the last detail. All these colors, this sunset, these ships, these waves, this look of green eyes, this sensation ...

Ellie didn't answer.

“Seems somebody is already looking for you” after a while she said.

“Yeah, it’s… yeah”

“A boyfriend?”

Dina froze, wanting to sink into the ground. 

_ Damn Jesse, why did he call now _

“Hmm… yes…” she answered uncertainly, avoiding looking at Ellie.

“Yes, it would be strange if such a girl didn’t have a boyfriend”

“What such?”

“Such like you” Ellie replied, looking Dina in the eyes for the last time, and headed for the car. “C’mon, this time really take you home”

_ Fuck _

  
  


********************

**[Mute music]**

Lying in bed next to Jesse at night, Dina could not fall asleep. Thoughts swarmed in her head like a hurricane. She recalled the past day, recalled green eyes, strong gentle hands, the smell of skin ... 

“Hey, darling” she turned to Jesse and ran her hand under his sheet, stroking his chest. “Hey”

Jesse opened his eyes and sleepily turned his head to Dina.   
  
“What?”

“When was the last time we had sex?” Dina asked, playfully stroking Jesse under the sheet.

“I don’t know” he answered without enthusiasm.

“So…” Dina clung to her naked torso, letting her hand lower and directly letting her know what she wants.

“What? Now? C'mon, Dina, tomorrow will be hard day, I need some rest ”with these words, he pulled away and turned on the other side.

“Right…” Dean threw offended and turned away too. 

_ Lord, what a thick-skinned fool _

Her thoughts returned to the room with bookshelves and a soft bed. How she would like to be there now. For those strong hands to carry her there. She wanted to bury herself in that neck and breathe in the smell. Wrap your arms around a strong torso and feel the rough fabric of the shirt with your fingers. Dina bit her lip, but then woke up.

_ What the hell _

_ Really? _

She opened her eyes, realizing that she had been thinking about Ellie for half an hour.

_ No, no, no. Сome on! _

She had never been attracted to girls before, she had never thought about it seriously. She used to kiss girls in college, but this is college! Who hasn't done something like this in college? It was childish play, nothing like that. She always dated guys, was addicted to guys, broke up with guys, and ... was never satisfied with guys. Then Jesse appeared, and everything went somehow on a knurled one. Work, apartment, family life. What is there to add? It seems that this is the kind of life she always wanted, isn't it? To have a reliable man nearby, so that everything is stable and understandable. It was time to end the teenage games. Adult life requires making choices.

The phone on the nightstand vibrated, the screen lit up. Dina reached for her cell phone.

[ unknow number / 23:04 

How do you feel? Pressure ok? E. ]

_ Oh, god _

No one else could write her a message of such content and leave such a signature. Ellie.

Dina remembered the business card she had left with Joel to pay the service bill. She pictured Ellie sitting at her desk in front of papers and bills. As she goes through these papers with her hands, she imagined the veins on these hands. She imagined how the light of the lamp fell gently on her face, imagined a strand of stray. She remembered the soft flannel shirt hanging from the back of the chair.

Dina quickly typed in an answer, but then froze in front of the written text. After a second, she wiped everything out and retyped the message. Then she wiped it off again.

_ Fuck _

She leaned back on the pillow, holding the phone to her chest and staring at the ceiling. 

_ I guess I screwed _


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Boy or girl, what’s the difference? It’s just a gender. Only you decide who you are. And how do you want to live”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> I want to apologize in advance for any grammar flaws. English is not my native language, but I still want to tell you my story.  
> Thank you for your attention and enjoy!

_ Come on _

Dina stood over a pot of water that did not want to boil. Several small bubbles lazily tore off the bottom and climbed up. Each of them seemed to laugh at her, bursting on the surface. She stood over the stove in her kitchen and thought that her life is like this water, which, it would seem, is already hot enough, but can not really boil in any way. As if everything that happened to her was just preparation for something significant, but this significant still did not come. 

And the day became like another. And it infuriated. Dina was increasingly irritable and impatient. It's been two weeks since she picked up the car from Miller's service. 

_ Fuck it _

She stepped away from the stove, took out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, uncorked it, refilled her glass and took a sip. Wine made every day better.

Dina went to the window with a glass in her hand and took the phone out of her jeans pocket. She quickly opened the menu and entered her correspondence. The cherished letter "E" was among others, Dina smiled slightly under her breath.

[ How do you feel? Pressure ok? E. ]

[ Hello! Yes, I’m fine, thx! ]

[ Ok, glad to hear it. Take care. ]

[ Very pleased that you worried about me. ]

[ No prob. I was also pleased. G’night, Dina. ]

[ G’night! See you tomorrow ]

Dina thought as she took another sip from her glass. The slight warmth from the alcohol spread pleasantly throughout the body.

_ I was also pleased  _

_ What did she mean? Also pleased?  _

The pot lid jumped, scaring Dina to death.

_ Fuck _

She jumped to the stove and threw the lid onto the countertop. The water is finally boiling, you can throw in the spaghetti. How many times has she thought about writing something and continuing this dialogue? Too much to stop thinking about even after so long.

Spaghetti floated languidly in the pan, and Dina watched him with the same languid gaze. Unstoppable fun.

“Hello there!” 

Jesse entered the kitchen and threw his backpack loudly onto the nearest chair.

“Hey” 

Dina took another sip of wine without taking her eyes off the spaghetti.

"How was your day?" he asked, coming up to Dina from behind and kissing her neck. Dina stroked his cheek out of habit.

“As usual, nothing interesting. You?”

“Good! The guys and I want to pack up in a couple of hours and go for a couple of days with tents. You know, bonfire, beer and all that.” he walked over to the bar counter and pulled a peach out of a fruit bowl.

“In a couple of hours?”

“It’s friday! Why not? Do you wanna go with us?”

“Nope, thanks”

“Why?”

“You know, I don’t like tents, beer… and your friends too, by the way”

“Oh, come on, D! You don’t like tents, beer, fishing and more other. You don’t like anything that I like. Why?”

“Look, just go and have fun, okay? I’ll be fine”

Dina turned away from him irritably, pouring more wine into her glass. Jesse was clearly worried about her mood. Dina knew that he didn’t deserve to vent her displeasure on him, because, after all, he was innocent. He is what he is. And she is what she is. It remains to figure out what prevented them from finding in each other the very thing that would make the heart beat faster.

“Okay, maybe we can do something that we both really like?” with these words Jesse walked over and wrapped his arms around Dina's waist, intending to kiss.

“Wait, wait… First, I am cooking here. And secondly, you should pack up. Now is not a very good time, actually”

Jesse pulled away in disappointment, looking into Dina's eyes.

“What's the matter with you, baby? Lately, you are not yourself …”

“I’m fine, never mind”

“Will you tell me if you have a lover?” he tried to joke with a smile.

“Of course I’ll tell you. Get out of my kitchen” Dina rolled her eyes with a grin. Jesse saw her smile, relaxed and walked out of the kitchen whistling something under his breath.

  
  
  


***************

**[ flora cash - You're Somebody Else (Lyric Video) ]**

“Ellie! Hеy!”

“Hey, Dina”

A few hours later, Dina was still sitting in the kitchen, picking at long-cold spaghetti and remembering the day she picked up her car from Miller's garage.

“How are you feeling today?” then asked Ellie, bending over the engine of one of the cars.

“Much better, thank you” Dina replied warmly as she watched Ellie work. 

“Your boyfriend was not worried about you coming back so late?” Ellie raised her eyes to Dina, and she quickly drew hers aside. Any mention or thought of Jesse during their conversation literally got up in a lump in the throat.

“He often busy and sometimes doesn’t even notice when I come”

“That’s sad”

“No, it’s… It’s okay, just…”

“Are you happy?”

This question sounded so unexpectedly that Dina jerked, stumbling in mid-sentence. The words slowly spread through the garage and settled somewhere in the dust of its walls. 

_ Are you happy? _

Dina literally physically felt their weight. Is she happy? She never asked herself about it. She thought she was happy, but was it really so?

After some time of reflection, Dina realized that Ellie was looking at her all this time. Her gaze was serious, her lips tightly compressed. There was a trace of fuel oil on the right cheekbone. Green eyes seemed to see right through her, it became difficult to breathe again.

“Mmm… Yes. He is a nice guy…”

Ellie stared into Dina's eyes for another second with the same firm gaze.

“So, you should go to him then” with that, she turned to the engine, pulled out the spark plug, and headed for the workbench at the other end of the garage. “Your car there” 

The conversation seemed to be over. It was so unexpected that Dina did not even understand at first what had happened.

“Wait, maybe you tell me something about yourself?” she walked over to the workbench where Ellie was doing something with a spark plug and some tools. Dina sat down on the bench beside her, waiting for an answer. There was a long, awkward pause. 

Ellie looked up from her work and looked at Dina again. There was a wall in her gaze, insurmountable and so... attractive. Dina was momentarily scared that she had done something wrong and lost the beginnings of the trust of this unusual girl.

“Why?” after a few moments Ellie asked.

“I just... want to know you better” Dina answered quietly, afraid to destroy what she already had. She was afraid to see rejection and emptiness in those green eyes. There was silence.

“Why?”

Another awkward pause. It was almost unbearable to sit there under that gaze and seek answers to all these simple questions

“You just… you seem interesting to me… I mean, interesting person”

Ellie raised her left eyebrow. Dina hesitated a little at first, but then found the resolve to continue, pretending that this conversation was as common to her as any other.

“You have an unusual job, unusual home and… unusual life. I mean… as for a girl, you know”

Ellie chuckled and bent over the workbench again.

“Boy or girl, what’s the difference? It’s just a gender. Only you decide who you are. And how do you want to live”

Her face became serious again.

“The main thing is not to lie to yourself”

_ The main thing is not to lie to yourself _

Dina picked up the spaghetti again as she finished her last sip of wine. She remembered Ellie's face when she said at the end of their conversation “Listen, I really think you are an unusual and very interesting girl ... but you better go”

Two weeks have passed since then.

**[ Mute music ]**

The leftover spaghetti stared at Dina from the plate in defiance. The glass of wine was empty, as was the apartment, and the whole day. She wanted to jump out of this empty room right now and breathe life into herself on the city streets. 

_ Fuck it _

Without a second hesitation, Dina flew out of the kitchen, leaving a plate and glass on the countertop, grabbed the keys and slammed the door. She was wearing home jeans and a T-shirt, and that was enough. The weather promised to be warm and gentle, the Impala stood in its place, waiting for the owner.

Dina jumped behind the wheel and started the engine. Several glasses of red wine had been walking through the blood for a long time, but this did not bother her in the least. There were not many cops in this district, and she completely trusted herself behind the wheel in almost any condition.

The Impala hummed approvingly and drove onto the road. The wind blew pleasantly over the face from the half-open window, and Dina finally relaxed. 

_ The main thing is not to lie to yourself _

_ I don’t lying to myself _

_ I can do what I want _

_ I want to be free _

_ Free in my feelings _

_ Free in my choices _

_ I can be myself _

_ And I am _

With these thoughts, she thoughtlessly drove along the road and after a while parked to the side of the road. She realized that she was close to Miller's car service. It seemed that the machine itself brought her here, giving a chance to confirm their thoughts and intentions.

_ Oh come on  _

_ No way _

Dina turned off the engine and stared out into the street through the intersection where the faded sign hung on the left side. She just was sitting in the car and did not know what to do next. She really wanted to get there, go inside the garage and find brown hair and green eyes. But something held her back. Scaring and at the same time beckoning.

_ Damn _

Dina urgently needed a reason to be there. The alcohol in the blood gave confidence, it was necessary to come up with something right now, even if it was something crazy. She got out of the car and opened the hood, looking at the contents. 

_ I’m sorry, my little _

Dina bent over the engine and tore out some visible hoses and wires. She suspected it might be too implausible, but she didn't care. It may have been fluid pressure that ripped those hoses out, who knows. She took another look at her work and closed the hood. Under the old scheme, Dina caught a few pedestrians and asked for help pushing the car to the familiar blue sign.

_ Here we go _

_ Again _

There was no one in the yard, rusting abandoned cars were still standing near the fence to the right, Ellie's Ford was not visible. Dina stood next to her Impala for a while, hesitating. 

_ What the hell am I doing? _

She saw the massive doors open from the back. Frozen, she watched as a familiar figure pushes the door, and it rises with a resounding creak to its extreme position. Ellie wiped her hands on her work pants and turned in the opposite direction as her gaze fell on an impala in the yard. She froze for a second, staring at Dina and her car.

Dina tried to examine Ellie's expression. Her face was both surprised and serious, her eyebrows raised. Dina smiled her widest smile and pointed at the car, rolling her eyes. Ellie smiled slightly as she approached her.

“Who decided to come to us?” she approached, thrusting her hands into the pockets of her pants. A lock of brown hair still fell on her face, and small beads of sweat covered her arms and neck. Dina again admired every detail in her appearance. 

“Hey” Dina tried to be as casual as possible.

“Problems again?” Ellie's face was still serious, but a faint smile still broke through. Dina noticed this, and her confidence grew a little stronger.

“Oh, yeah…” she just pointed her hand at the car without further ado.

Ellie kept her gaze on Dina and then opened the hood. Leaning over the Impala, she put her hands on the front of the car and began to examine the engine. Her gaze lingered on something, her eyebrows slightly raised. She looked at Dina and back to the engine. A smile played on her lips.

_ Now she will say that this is a bad joke and ask me to leave… _

Dina stood with bated breath and watched Ellie and the expression on her face. 

_ She will say that I am kidding her or… _

Ellie finally lifted her eyes back to Dina, straightening and tilting her head to the side. A smile still played on her face. She looked closely at Dina for several seconds lasting an eternity.

“Okay, look… This time there is something really serious. Once again, your impala will have to be left in my garage for a few days ... and I think I have the opportunity to give you a ride again.”

There was a pause. Dina didn't believe what she was hearing at first.

“Sounds good,” she replied after a few seconds, no longer hiding her smile.

They looked at each other for a while, smiling.

“Okay, come inside, I’ll finish soon” Ellie gestured for Dina to come in, and they headed inside. 

In the center of the garage stood the familiar black Ford with the hood open. Nearby stood another one, but of a different model. The smell of fuel oil, gasoline and dust was still in the air. And Dina loved that air as hell. Once inside, she felt free again. It was as if she had left a noisy hall filled with people and found herself in a quiet warm room with a soft armchair and hot tea. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I need to finish with something,” Ellie said and walked over to her Ford, putting her hands under the hood.

Dina jumped onto the hood of a nearby car and folded her legs into lotus position, preparing to watch from above. Ellie grinned at her.

“What? You said “comfortable””

“Nothing, It’s fine”

Ellie's faint smile never left her face as she rummaged through the engine. Her hands were here and there in spots of fuel oil, the relief of her muscles emphasized the brilliance of beads of sweat.

“Hey, Dina” Dina turned to see Joel carrying some kind of heavy spare to the workbench.

“Hello, Joel!”

“How are you doing?”

“Oh, really good, actually, thanks” 

Passing them, Joel walked over to Ellie's Ford and peered under the hood over her shoulder.

“Be careful kiddo, you can fly a lot faster with this thing.” He winked at Dina and walked over to the workbench, leaning over him. It was evident with what warmth and care she relates to Ellie and everything connected with her. Dina thought about how wonderful it is to have a person next to you who will always take care of you no matter what happens, will always be there, like an invisible protective wall. And even when you have grown up and can take care of yourself, he will still be somewhere nearby, he will always look after and always come to the rescue. 

“Hey, Dina, could you help me?” said Ellie after a while, beckoning Dina to her.

“Sure” she jumped off the hood and came up awkwardly wiping her palms on her jeans “But I don’t know anything about it”

“Just hold it here” Ellie replied, suggesting that Dina come closer. Dina took another step forward, and they were very close to each other. Goosebumps ran over, and the world instantly narrowed to the size of the distance between their bodies. 

“Here” said Ellie more quietly, her gaze pointing to the right detail, and together they bent over the engine. Their bodies almost touched, it seemed that the room was getting a little hotter. Dina grabbed where Ellie was holding, and their hands touched each other for a moment. 

“Good” she added quietly and pulled away. Ellie got into the Ford and tried to start it, but the car coughed and stopped only once. One more attempt. Nothing.

“Okay, let's try it differently,” Ellie said as she got out of the car and walked back to Dina. "You get behind the wheel, and I'll be here"

"Mmm ... can I let this thing go now?" Dina asked uncertainly, continuing to hold on to her hand where she was told. Ellie watched her and was in no hurry to answer. She again folded her arms over her chest and smiled, without hesitation examining Dina from head to toe.

“Actually, I like this angle, but, yes, you can let it go”

"Oh, are you serious?"

“What?”

They switched places, and now Dina tried to start the Ford. After several attempts, nothing happened.

"Again" repeated Ellie after a minute "One more time"

Joel glanced at their efforts from time to time, smiling under his breath.

“Try this,” he said, walking past the Ford and as if by chance helping Ellie with his free hand. Now the two of them dug a little more into the engine details, and Ellie gave the command once again. Dina turned the key in the ignition and pushed a little on the gas pedal. Ford immediately responded to this call and roared like never before.

"Wooohooo!" Dina screamed from the driver's seat, Joel laughed with his head thrown back.

“Good job, kiddo”

“Okay, here we go” Ellie gasped in satisfaction as she closed the hood. “Now we can go, just give me ten minutes,” she said, looking at Dina.

“Sure, I’ll be here”

Ellie went upstairs to her room. Joel did some more work at the workbench, and then walked to the Ford and looked inside.

“Alright, let’s get it out” he opened the driver's side door and Dina climbed into the passenger seat next to him. Joel got behind the wheel and slowly rolled the Ford out into the street. When the car stopped, he just sat in silence for a while. 

“She likes you,” he said, still staring in front of him. “If it is not mutual on your part, don't play these games. I would not want her to be hurt again. ”He said this without threat or any tension, but goosebumps still ran down her spine.

Dina froze in place, staring at Joel and not knowing what to say. He was silent for a little longer, took out the keys from the ignition and got out of the car, leaving Dina alone with her thoughts.

_ She likes you. She likes you. She likes you. _

These words spun in a circle, enveloping the head in fog.

“See you around,” she soon heard Ellie's voice behind.

“Have fun, kiddo, drive carefully”

Dina jumped out of the car. Ellie was approaching her from the garage door. She was wearing clean clothes — tight jeans, a white T-shirt, and the same green flannel shirt that hung over the back of a chair. Her hair was a little damp but still tied in a knot at the back of her head. Obviously she just took a shower.

“My car suits you very well,” she said with a smile, stepping closer. “Okay, are you ready?”

“I have one condition,” Dina replied with a businesslike air, folding her arms over her chest and smiling playfully.

“Interesting” Ellie raised an eyebrow as she stopped by the car and watched Dina with interest.

“I helped you fix your car, right?”

Ellie's eyebrow went even higher.

“Just admit that my contribution was very important,” Dina continued confidently.

“Hmm… Okay” 

“So I wanna ride your car”

Ellie laughed, rubbing her neck behind her ear.

“What? Do you think I can’t handle it? ” Dina asked, putting her hands on the hips. Ellie continued to smile. "I am capable of more than you think"

“Okay, show me what you can.” Ellie held out the keys in her palm and opened the door for Dina. She deftly jumped behind the wheel with a contented grin on her face, Ellie sat down next to her.

“Okay, baby, let's do it on the sly” with these words Dina turned the key in the ignition and heard the already familiar rumbling of a powerful engine. The machine vibrated beneath her, ready to charge into battle.

"Yeah, baby!" she turned to Ellie with an absolute happy childlike smile on her face. “Always dreamed of driving a real muscle car”

"Be careful" replied Ellie admiring the childish sincere emotions of her friend. 

**[ Play: Benny Benassi feat. Gary Go - Cinema ]**

Ford plunged into the road. Dina put a little more pressure on the gas pedal, and the car literally jerked off.

"Whoa!" Dina breathed out. She was not ready for such power in the first hundred meters.

“Take it easy, gently,” Ellie said quietly and put her hand on Dina's hand on the gearshift knob, helping her shift to second gear. "Like this"

She held her hand a little more like the last time and then took it off. 

_ She likes you. She likes you. She likes you. _

Dina lost all thoughts for a moment trying to follow the road. Streets and houses swept by, signs and headlights of oncoming cars flashed by. Everything was almost the same as last time. They were sitting in a black Ford, the cabin smelled of leather, this unusual girl was sitting next to her, only now Dina was driving. This at the same time made one nervous, but at the same time intoxicated, gave confidence and desire to give free rein.

Ahead was an almost straight road, and Dina was already more boldly pressing the gas pedal. Ford accelerated after each shift of the gear stick, roaring and rushing forward. She felt the car, felt how it holds the road, how it picks up speed, how it enters into a maneuver. They almost trusted each other. 

This is it - this feeling of freedom. When there is only you and the speed that exposes the real you. Shows all your character, showing its strengths, or giving free rein to the weak. Speed doesn't lie. The road is not trying to confuse you. The car under you will never betray. The only question is if you have the courage.

“Time to be naughty,” Dina said and pressed the gas pedal even harder. The car flew forward, overtaking everyone in its path. Dina twisted the steering wheel, entering corners and ignoring the horns of disgruntled drivers. Ellie put her hand on the panel with the glove compartment. 

“Take it easy. God ... damn it! ” they entered another turn, nearly hitting a car in the oncoming lane. Dina only grabbed the wheel harder. She trusted herself and felt the car, it just took a little luck. They overtook another car and finally pulled up at a traffic light. Dina seemed to have returned to childhood when her father was sitting next to her, urging her to press the gas harder and not be afraid of anything. And Dina was not afraid. She was free.

“You are nuts, do you know it? God ”Ellie dropped her hand from the panel, catching her breath“ Where did you learn to drive like that?” 

“I told you,” Dina answered with a smile. She was on horseback now, and she definitely liked it. The car hummed and vibrated underneath. She wanted to be free again.

While they waited for the green light, another sports car pulled up to their right. From the salon, two guys were looking at them, smiling meaningfully and winking. Ellie rolled her eyes, and Dina raised her left eyebrow looking at them expectantly.

"Hey girls, do you wanna ride?" they shouted over the noise of the engines.

“Actually, we want to, but I'm afraid you'll swallow the dust from under our wheels,” Dina yelled back, smiling her professional smile.

"Oh, come on," Ellie breathed and leaned back in her seat, clearly not wanting to take part in all this. The guys were clearly interested in this turn of events.

"Brave claim! We have a proposal. If we are the first at the next traffic light, you give us your numbers and we will ride together sometime! And if not ... but this will not happen, so let's stop at the first option!”

“Deal!” 

"You are really nuts," said Ellie with an open smile and again rested her hand on the front panel.

“Just trust me,” replied Dina and grabbed onto the steering wheel without taking her eyes off the traffic light. The red changed to yellow. A bit more. The guys whistled and shouted something else at them, but Dina didn’t hear. Her whole perception of the world shrank to this small yellow circle. The rest was irrelevant now. Another second. And green.

She squeezed the clutch and the car jerked off like mad. The squeal of tires and the roar of the engine drowned out all the sounds around, and they flew forward. Dina without hesitation went to overtake, flying into the oncoming lane and maneuvering between cars. Ford obeyed without question. This car was clearly assembled by a very intelligent mechanic.

The next traffic light appeared ahead, the road was clear. They flew into the green light without even looking back at their rivals. Dina stopped at the side of the road, catching her breath. He and Ellie looked at each other and laughed, unable to contain their emotions.

“Alright, got out of my place,” commanded Ellie through laughter and got out of the car. Dina climbed into the passenger seat, smiling under her breath. Ellie walked around the car and got behind the wheel, slamming the door. She paused for a while looking in front of her and turned to Dina.

“You will never. Drive. My car. Again ”she said and started the car.

“But you liked it, admit it,” Dina answered flirtatiously, looking Ellie in the eye.

Ellie just smiled under her breath, and they drove down the road.

  
  


***************

**[ Mute music ]**

"Stop by this diner!" Dina suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a small restaurant near the road. “Amazing shrimps are prepared here, we have to try them!”

Ellie pulled into a small parking lot, standing next to the rest of the cars and several bikes. People were standing around the restaurant here and there, gathering in a company, drinking beer and chatting about something cheerfully. They got out of the car, Dina immediately grabbed Ellie by the hand and dragged her inside the establishment.

It was hot inside and almost nothing to breathe. People crowded in line for beer and shrimp, occupied the tables inside and shouted something to the cook. The noise and confusion gave this place its own special atmosphere.

“I told you they cook some of the finest shrimp in the state!”

Dina pulled Ellie by the arm closer to her, and they began to slowly move towards the kitchen counter. People were everywhere, around, in front and behind. Due to the chaotic movement, it was difficult to understand where the live queue begins and ends. They got up roughly correctly, trying not to lose the end of this line. Some man, already a little tipsy, decided to go straight through the crowd, hitting Dina with his massive shoulder.

“Hey, look where you are going” Ellie immediately pushed the fat man in the chest with her right hand, and with her left hugged Dina around the waist, protecting and taking a little away from the epicenter of events.

"What the hell!" the man roared, turning to the girls, but saw that Ellie was serious and did not intend to be nice to him, he apologized and went on to push people apart.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked, turning to Dina and continuing to hold her hand around the waist.

“Now yes,” Dina babbled, softening from the touch and pressing closer to Ellie's side.

“Okay, I'll be right behind you and you move forward” with these words, Ellie moved Dina in front of her, pressing herself against her back and hugging her around the waist. When someone in front moved, she gently pushed Dina further towards the counter.

Dina simply melted into these embraces and no longer noticed any people around her. All she noticed was Ellie's hands on her waist, the warmth of her body on her back and hot breath on her neck. She begged mentally that the line would not end.

Soon they eventually approached the kitchen counter and were able to grab a portion of shrimp each. Having got out into the street, they breathed deeply. The heat from the kitchen and the crowd of hot bodies still roiled over the skin. 

“There’s a terrace here,” Dina said and again pulled Ellie by the hand, now up the open staircase. They went up to the second floor, strewn with tables and people, and found a seat on the edge of the veranda by the railing. Perched on the railing, they began to devour the truly incomparable shrimps while admiring the city ahead.

“Joel cares so much about you, it's great that you have such a father. I wish I had the same, ”Dina said after a while. Ellie looked at her, but then looked at the floor, her face tightened, a broken eyebrow twitched.

"Well, he's not actually my father." she answered shortly. Dina carefully looked into her face, trying not to be intrusive. She was silent and waited for Ellie to say something else. Or he won't. It became embarrassing.

“He took me to him when I was 12, allowed me to live in his garage, taught me how to fix cars. He gave me a chance to find a family again. And it was not easy for him. You know. It’s important."

Dina wanted to take Ellie's hand and ask a million more questions. But she just sat and quietly looked at the green-eyed girl in the hope that Ellie would somehow just feel her involvement. Feel how much Dina cares.

"So where did you learn to drive like that?" Ellie replied relaxed, sending another shrimp into her mouth.

“Yes, you know, right on the road. More precisely, at first my father taught me to drive, and then I just started constantly overslept to work, so I had to drive and break rules. So I learned. Where did the need for fake business cards come from, do you guess? ” Dina grinned.

“Huh, right. And you can't tell right away that you are a racer in your soul ”

“There are many things you can't tell about me right away,” Dina replied and looked at Ellie. Their eyes met again for just a few moments, which again seemed like eternity. With every minute of the time when they were together, they became closer to each other, began to understand each other. As if they had known each other all their lives, but forgot about it.

“Let's go show you another good place today,” said Ellie without taking her eyes off Dina's eyes and giving her her hand.

“Okay,” Dina replied quietly, placing her hand in a warm and soft palm. They went down the stairs and got into the car.

Ellie started the engine and put her hand on the shift knob.

"Okay, now I'll show you what driving is."

They cautiously drove back onto the road and began to move in the general stream of cars. Ford began to confidently pick up speed and within a minute was flying as fast as during their arrival at a traffic light. Ellie drove just as aggressively, going overtaking and driving into the oncoming lane. But with only one difference. If Dina was driving passionate, impulsive and emotional, then Ellie was her direct opposite. 

She drove confidently and calmly. The right hand clearly switched speeds exactly at the second when the arrow showing the revs crossed the desired mark. The left hand held the steering wheel firmly while remaining relaxed. The face was serious and focused. Even when they made very risky maneuvers, there was no sign of fear or excitement on Ellie's face. The gaze was firm, capturing every change of movement around. If someone decided to overtake in front of them or cut off, Ellie guessed this intention a second before and avoided a collision. All her actions were clear and well-coordinated, no unnecessary movements and fuss.

Dina watched the road at first, enjoying the speed and manner of driving, but then she turned her gaze to Ellie and just watched her drive. She watched her hands, her face, her gaze. Everything about this girl seemed to attract Dina. And she loved the feeling. Very.

Soon they drove onto a country road and headed up at an angle, climbing a hill. The sun was slowly going down, painting the sky orange. Ford made the last effort and rolled out to the very top, giving them a view of the strait and part of the city. There was no one around, it was just a wasteland surrounded by low trees on one side. But the view from him was really gorgeous. The water reflected the colorful sky, the city was already starting to catch fire.

Leaving the car, Ellie climbed onto the hood, stretching her legs and staring at the strait. Dina joined her, sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Not cold?" Ellie asked as she watched Dina hug her knees.

“No,” she answered quietly. Ellie looked at her a little more, then calmly took off her flannel and threw it over Dina's shoulders.

"Here, it will be better" 

"Thank you..." Dina slipped her arms into sleeves and wrapped herself in this warm flannel, burying her nose in the fabric. Ellie chuckled soundlessly at her. This familiar and so inviting scent enveloped Dina, and she just closed her eyes, inhaling it and basking in this perfect moment.

They sat like this for a while, until the sun had completely sunk below the horizon, leaving only a few burning streaks of orange light in the sky. Night came to replace evening, lighting up the city lights. Dina warmed up and just enjoyed the view. As the last signs of light faded from the sky, she turned to Ellie.

“I know what’s missing,” she said excitedly.

"What?"

"Music!" With that, she jumped off the hood and shook herself. Ellie watched her curiously. "Do you have a music player in your car?"

"Yep"

"Cool!" within a second, Dina was in the driver's seat, figuring out how to set up the music player. And a minute later, music from some local radio started playing from the car. Dina jumped out excitedly, dancing in place.

"Now that's what we need!" she jumped up to Ellie, grabbing her hand. “Come on, let's dance with me,” she beckoned with a smile.

"Oh no, no, I can't dance." Ellie tried to stop Dina's attempts to pull her off the hood.

“Come on, everyone knows how to dance,” Dina did not stop, and Ellie could not resist her charms. She clumsily climbed down and stood by her side.

"What do I see?" Dina held out conspiratorially, looking into Ellie's eyes. "Is this uncertainty?"

“Yeah, very funny,” Ellie replied, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

“Come on, it's not difficult, just relax and feeling music”

Dina took Ellie's hand and began to whirl around her to the rhythmic music, giving free rein to her passion for dancing. Her movements were light and graceful. The flannel that was too big for her now developed from behind, then again enveloped her slender body. Her face was flushed, her eyes were burning. Ellie shifted from foot to foot after Dina, simply admiring the girl in front of her, continuing to hold her hand in hers.

“Do you feel?”

“Yes… I feel”

A minute later, the fast song changed to a slow one, and Dina stopped spinning, listening to the new song.

“With this dance, you can definitely cope,” she said with a smile, approaching Ellie and putting her hands on her waist, and wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“I guess" Ellie replied with a smile, gently hugging Dina to her. They began to sway slowly to the music in the darkness of the twilight. Dina threw her arms a little tighter behind Ellie's neck, and now her head was almost on her shoulder. She breathed in the familiar scent again, pressing her whole body against the girl opposite. She felt Ellie gently buried her nose in her hair, pulling her a little tighter to her. And it was wonderful. It seemed that nothing else was needed. Just so slowly spinning in a dance, feel these hands and this smell, feel this warmth. Her heart began to beat a little faster, her face began to burn.

After a while, Ellie slowly pulled away, barely perceptibly, and Dina felt warm, hot lips on her neck. A gentle, gentle kiss that filled her whole body with heat. It was followed by a second kiss slightly lower and a little longer.

It seemed to Dina that her legs would buckle and she would collapse to the ground. The neck began to burn where the lips had just touched it. The body felt like cotton and did not want to obey.

Ellie instinctively grabbed Dina, feeling that she was uncertainly on her feet, and looked into her eyes. She looked at Dina hotly and probingly, looking for response and approval of her actions on her face. Their faces were so close that their hot breath literally burned, their eyes darted back and forth in search of a sign. 

Dina parted her lips slightly to meet this gaze, unable to withstand the tension any longer. And Ellie immediately covered her lips with hers, passionately hugging Dina to her. The kiss was long and deep, as if they were trying to make up for all the lost time in the first seconds of this closeness. Ellie pulled back for a moment, looking into Dina's eyes. Green fire danced in her gaze. After making sure everything was okay, she put their lips together again.

Dina did not even notice how she was pressed against the front bumper of the car. Her arms wrapped around Ellie's face, and her body arched, yielding to a stronger body pressing her against the hood. The kisses were hot and impatient. It got hotter with each new touch. It seemed a little more and she would burn alive in this outburst of passion. Ellie's hands moved from her waist to her hips and then back to her back. These strong hands penetrated under the flannel and followed under the shirt, touching the bare skin on the back. It literally drove Dina crazy. The lower abdomen throbbed, the head was spinning. Dina no longer understood who she was and what she was doing. But at that moment it seemed to her that she felt the acuteness of life as never before.

All of a sudden, Ellie stopped this heat of passion by once again pulling away from Dina and looking at her. She slowly removed her hands from her waist and cupped her face in her hands. At that moment, Ellie looked at Dina as no one had ever looked. None of her boyfriends, none. This look burned to the very spine. Looking into her large brown eyes with seemingly endless warmth and tenderness, Ellie very carefully bent down and kissed Dina first on the lips, then on the left eyebrow, then on the right eyebrow and then again on the lips. Slow. And so gentle and neat that it was filled with feelings more than their very first passionate kiss.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her arms and legs were weak. It seemed that in another second, and Dina would reach the limit and simply die, falling to pieces. Ellie's lips were as intoxicated like a wine, her breath burned, her hands made her crazy. Dina was suddenly so frightened by the power of these feelings that overwhelmed her that she became afraid of what she was doing. She was frightened by her own feelings and abruptly pushed Ellie away from her.

“Wait, wait… stop,” she whispered.

Ellie drew back in bewilderment, looking at Dina and holding her hands in front of her. She tried to get closer again, but Dina pushed her away again.

“Stop!” 

Ellie no longer tried to overcome this wall again, now she just stood two steps away and waited for what would happen next. The green eyes slowly filled with bitterness, the face became hard and impenetrable.

“I just… I am…” Dina tried to find the words to explain herself, but she was bad at it.

“I just don’t know what am I doing, okay? I just… That feels… When you’re closer, it’s something crazy. I shouldn't be here… I shouldn’t do this… I am… I have a boyfriend, we’ve got a family. And it’s...”

She covered her face with her hands for just a second, and then looked back at Ellie. She stood in the same place listening carefully to every word.

“Just… just take me home,” Dina gasped and, unable to bear it anymore, jumped into the car in the passenger seat and slammed the door behind her. Ellie stood outside for a while and a minute later sat down beside her without saying a word. The engine hummed, and the Ford pulled out onto the road, heading for the city.

All the time they drove home in silence. Ellie's face was unreadable. Dina was curled up in the seat, her hands clasped between her knees, trying not to remember the pulsation in her lower abdomen that had just caught her off guard. When they drove up to Dina's house and the engine stopped, no one wanted to move first. An oppressive silence fell in the car.

Dina gathered herself up for a second, then closed her eyes and left the car without saying a word. She walked towards the house forcing herself not to turn around. She was afraid to make things worse. Any word, any look could only make it worse. She just had to leave.

And she left. Tears started rolling down her face as she realized what she had done. Once in the entrance hall, she heard the engine start, and the Ford began to slowly move away from her house. Tears literally choked her. She realized she was still wearing Ellie's flannel. Dina pressed the soft cloth against her face, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent.

_ God, what’s happening with me _

_ What’s happening _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you time!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This part is the hottest and filled with feelings and emotions. Hope I was able to convey them. Hope you enjoy it!

_ Ellie… _

_ Yes? _

_ Kiss me... _

Dina woke up abruptly, opening her eyes. The room was dark and hot. She turned her head first to the clock, and then to the figure sleeping beside her. Jesse snuffled peacefully, turning to the wall and dreaming. Dina wondered what these dreams were about? Perhaps he also sees someone other than Dina with these dreams? Are they colorful? Is he happy in these dreams? What does he think about before falling asleep, lying in this bed? Is he happy? Dina suddenly realized that she didn't know much about what was going on inside Jesse, in his head and heart. However, just like Jesse did not know what makes Dina wake up in the middle of the night and think about all this.

She slowly got out of bed, threw the sheet over her shoulders and quietly left the room. Stepping carefully on the cold floor, Dina went to the kitchen window and opened it. Cold night air rushed into the room, blowing over her face. It immediately became much better, easier and calmer. The dream she had just seen began to slowly fade into memory. She leaned forward and took a deep breath. Then she sat on the windowsill sideways, throwing her legs over it, and slowly touched her lips with her fingertips. Dina thought she still felt Ellie's hot soft lips on hers. Her gentle strong hands. The way they touched her. The way her body pressed against hers. The way Dina felt. What was she like then? 

“Hey...” Jesse walked quietly out of the darkness so imperceptibly that Dina shuddered.

“Hey...”

“What are you doing here?”

“Nothing. Just… can’t sleep”

Jesse stepped closer, his face was sleepy and worried. He just returned from his trip with friends tonight. It was Sunday.

“Baby, what's going on? You are not yourself lately. "

“Nothing, I'm fine,” Dina replied, trying to smile at ease. It seems she didn't do it very well, because Jesse got even more serious.

“Listen… I'm just trying to understand. First, you withdraw into yourself and don't want intimacy with me, then I come back from the trip, and you literally pounce on me. I mean, I don’t mind it, it was very hot, it’s just ... You don’t usually act like that. ”

He came a little closer and looked into Dina's eyes.

“And now, after you've literally used me for your own pleasure, you are withdrawing from me again. Again, I am not against the first, but the second scares me."

Dina looked away, trying to find the right words so as not to stretch this conversation for long hours of sorting out the relationship. She hated explaining her feelings. She either showed them or not. Yes, she could play with someone in these women's games, but true feelings ...

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Talk to me"

“I don’t know what to say ... Nothing terrible happens, you shouldn’t worry. I just need to think about something and ... sleep it off."

Dina actually lashed out at Jesse when he stepped onto their doorstep, ripping off his clothes and dragging him onto the bed. She was like a stretched string from that evening on the hood of the car. And she really wanted to relieve this tension and replace these feelings with new ones. Dina hoped that by giving herself up to fresh sensations, she would forget those that scared her so much. She hoped that her body and her thoughts would leave this experience in the past and that it would no longer disturb her. But that didn't happen. And now she sat in the middle of the night in this kitchen, pressing her fingers to her lips, which could not forget what happened that evening.

Jesse watched her intently, and then an unexpected, modest smile lit up his face.

“You know, I've been thinking about something here, too,” he said, stepping closer. “When I was with the guys on a trip. I thought about us and our future. And it seems to me that everything is going in the right way, in the right way ... And I thought it was time to do something ... "

_ Fuck _

“Wait a minute, I'll be right back,” he said crumpledly with a smile and left the kitchen, leaving Dina alone in confusion.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck _

"Dina?" half a minute later Jesse entered the kitchen again, hands behind his back. He went up to Dina and took her hand with one hand, and in the other held out a box with a wedding ring. "Will you marry me?"

_ FUCK, FUCK, FUCK _

_ not now please _

_ God _

Dina just stared at the ring, her mouth open in surprise and not knowing what to say. She looked at Jesse and then back to the ring. It all seemed unreal. Was he really proposing to her now? Is it that simple? Does he want to connect their fates and live a long and happy life? Want to give her that most important promise in life? Does he want to trust, to share with her everything that he has and will be? Dina had never really thought about the fact that she was worthy of all this before. That someone would seriously want to share his life with her completely and completely, to surrender without a trace.

"Baby?"

"Sorry, I just don't know what to say ..." Dina replied in confusion.

"Maybe... "yes"?"

"I ... it's just so unexpected ..."

"Yes I know. I wanted to do it a little later, but since this is how things are happening here, I decided not to wait. "

He took the ring out of the box and slowly put it on Dina's finger.

_ Oh, god _

_ Oh, god _

Jesse looked into Dina's face again, trying to find an answer, or at least signs of joy. Dina understood would be expected if she lit up with happiness, jumped in place and threw herself on Jesse's neck. She didn't do it. She just sat and looked at this ring, unable to move.

“I understand that this is a bit unexpected for you now…” Jesse seemed desperate to wait for an answer. "Just keep it with you for now." He bent down and kissed Dina's forehead. "I love you."

  
  
  
  


*****************************************

  
  
  


The next morning Jesse left for work early, warning that he would be back late. Dina had a day off, but she still tried to force herself to work. She had to finish an article for one magazine. The deadlines still allowed her to work slowly, but Dina needed to keep herself busy. She tried with all her might to concentrate on the text, but she was bad at it.

The hours passed one by one. A beam of light fell on the bar counter, he glided smoothly over the surface of the countertop. Dina watched him as if under hypnosis, unable to concentrate. This ray was her only friend today. As evening approached, the ray reached the edge and disappeared. And Dina continued to sit on the chair in the same position at the laptop. Nothing has changed on the screen, no text has been added.

She rubbed her knuckles and felt for the ring. 

_ And what will happen next? _

Dina tried to imagine a happy family life for her and Jesse. They will go on a honeymoon trip. Dinner with parents and friends on weekends. A trip to the supermarket where they will choose new furniture. Then they will have a child, possibly several. Dina will have to quit her job in order to have time to take care of him and raise him well. Jesse will slowly move up the career ladder and work hard. Over time, the passion between them will weaken, they will have less sex. And since they practically have no common interests, he will increasingly run away from home on a fishing trip with friends, leaving Dina alone with the children. Perhaps she will start reading a lot again. Perhaps he will be carried away by something new. And so she will live her life according to a premeditated and understandable scenario. Calm and stable.

_ No, it can't be so dull _

Dina took off her ring and twirled it in her hand. This little piece of metal scared her more than her own thoughts now. Because by accepting it, they will become reality. 

_ Shit _

She slammed the laptop lid shut and buried her face in her hands. The mobile vibrated. Dina wearily reached for him and glanced at the screen.

[ We must close the project today. We'll have to work all night. Don't wait. Love]

Dina looked at the message indifferently, typed in a quick reply and sent. She tapped the screen a couple more times and stared at the short dialogue with the capital “E” at the top.

[ No prob. I was also pleased. G’night, Dina. ]

[ G’night! See you tomorrow ]

And that's all. No more new messages have come to her since then. Dina knew that Ellie would not write to her, but still she grabbed the phone all day after their separation. But the messages seemed to be from everyone in the world. Except her.

_ Write me please, write me _

She was gripping the phone in her right hand and her wedding ring in her left. Despite the fact that the ring was much smaller than the mobile one, it seemed to weigh twice as much.

_ Time to wine _

Dina threw the phone and ring on the countertop and headed for the refrigerator. There a corked bottle started on Friday and one more untouched was waiting for her. Of course, the wine cannot be left standing after uncorking, it quickly oxidizes and loses its taste. But Dina never drank wine for the sake of feeling drunk. She appreciated this drink for the richness of taste and extravaganza of aromas. She took a sip and could enjoy it alone for a few minutes. Therefore, one or two glasses were always enough for her to enjoy. After all, wine is a drink for pleasure, not for drinking. Unfortunately, most of her acquaintances and friends did not understand this. Therefore, she often enjoyed it alone at the end of a hard day, just sitting in silence and watching the sun go down, and people in the street scurry back and forth like ants around a caterpillar.

Dina poured some wine into a glass and brought it to her nose. The floral scent mingled with the aromas of berries and alcohol, tickling the nostrils. She took a small sip.

_ Hmm, not so good anymore  _

Taking another sip, she set her glass down beside her laptop and headed to the bedroom. Opening the closet, she reached in and pulled out a green flannel shirt, neatly folded with the collar outward. After looking at her for a few more seconds, Dina pressed the flannel to her face and buried her nose in it. Ellie's scent was still on the fabric. The shirt was soft, delicate to the touch and so familiar. Dina took her away from her face and looked at the bed, in which she and Jesse had shared moments of pleasure that night. She felt uncomfortable that this shirt and this bed were in the same room. Dina grimaced and left the room, clutching the flannel to her chest.

Sitting back in her chair and taking another sip of wine, she again took up the phone. Already the alcohol had begun to slowly warm her body, spreading through the blood and relaxing her brain.

_ I can write something _

_ Just ask how are you, for example _

_ No it’s stupid _

_ Don’t write _

_ Write... _

_ Don’t write! _

_ But I need to return her shirt... _

_ No, I will never part with this shirt! _

_ Fuck… _

Dina took another sip from her glass. She got up from the chair, slowly took off her home shirt, under which there was nothing, and threw Ellie's shirt right over naked body. Slowly buttoning a few buttons, she hugged herself and closed her eyes, imagining Ellie next to her. The fabric very gently touched the skin, enveloping with its warmth and this familiar attractive scent. Dina remembered Ellie hugging her from behind as they moved in line for shrimp. How her hands held her gently around the waist. Then Dina thought that there was no safer place in the whole world than in these hands. It seemed that these strong arms would be able to protect against everything in the world. That it will always be calm and warm in them, no matter what. Probably it was. But not Dina will find out about this, but some other girl...

The glass was empty, Dina refilled it and took another sip, uncorking a new bottle along the way. The shirt sleeves were a little long, and she rolled them up to her elbows. The warmth of the wine and Ellie's scent made Dina a bit happier for a moment. But after this a wave of sadness and melancholy rolled over. What she does? Why is it so difficult to sort out your thoughts right now? This had never happened to her before. As a rule, when the question concerned relationships and matters of the heart, Dina knew what she wanted and what she didn't. Who she likes and who doesn't. She immediately understood with whom and how she would behave. She understood how to attract the attention of the one she needed. She understood what she wanted to get out of this relationship, and how it would all end. Even with Jesse everything was clear. But now…

Dina looked again at the ring, which continued to lie alone on the tabletop.

Now ... When Jesse made such a serious proposal - to become his wife ... She completely ceased to understand what she wanted and what she felt. And it scared her.

It also scared her that she was so eager to see Ellie. Right now. And with each new sip of wine, this feeling became stronger.

To distract herself, Dina opened her laptop and turned on the music. A pleasant calm melody filled the kitchen. She closed her eyes and pictured herself in the Ford seat. Imagined how the sun's rays break through the windshield. Like the wind blows over her face. As she turns and sees a green-eyed girl next to her. Dina imagined her hands on the steering wheel, her cheekbones, the scar over her eyebrow, her slight smile. As the light of the sun gently falls on her face, as she changes gears and smiles at Dina. And they rush forward absolutely not worrying about where the road will lead them. Happy and free. The perfect moment.

Dina got up from her chair, holding a glass in her hand and began to slowly spin to the rhythm of the music. The body itself moved and floated on the same wavelength with notes and thoughts. Nobody saw her. She was absolutely alone, alone with herself and her feelings. And this strange dance was necessary for her, it was an expression of feelings, liberating and giving freedom.

_ “I like when people respect them cars” _

Feet are stepping gracefully on the cold floor.

_ “Do you feel that? Between the second and third handle sticks a little” _

Hands raised overhead, holding the glass and curving.

_ “The girl lies on my bed in a semi-faint state. In a different situation it would be even interesting...” _

The body itself followed the music, as if it was created for this.

_ “You can just come, lie on my bed and read at your pleasure” _

A room with a large and soft bed appeared before her eyes.

_ “Do you want I’ll show you something?” _

Green eyes resurfaced in her memory and burned her insides again.

_ “Seems somebody is already looking for you” _

The pier and the sunset reflected on the water surface ...

_ “Yes, it would be strange if such a girl didn’t have a boyfriend” _

The body continued to move in time with the music.

_ “Are you happy?” _

The voice sounded in her head as if in reality, her feet continued to step over the cold tiles.

_ “It’s just a gender. Only you decide who you are. And how do you want to live” _

_ “The main thing is not to lie to yourself” _

Dina opened her eyes sharply. Some wine spilled out of the glass onto the floor. But she didn't even notice it.

_ Fuck _

She urgently needed to deal with this. She needed to see Ellie. One look, one word, anything that would help her find answers to her own questions and deal with it. She needed at least something. Now.

Dina put the glass on the countertop, grabbed the keys and flew out of the apartment. The music from the laptop continued to play.

  
  
  
  


**********************************

  
  


The Impala pulled into the driveway, rustling gravel, and stopped quietly. It was about 11 pm. Dina turned off the engine, leaned back in the seat and stroked the steering wheel. She remembered the morning the day after that evening, Joel drove her Impala under her house. He said nothing except “Good afternoon” and “Goodbye”, giving Dina the keys. There was no condemnation in his gaze, but there was no warmth either. There were no tracks in the car, no note. Then it seemed like the end of the world.

Dina got out of the car and looked at the heavy iron doors. They were barely ajar, a streak of light streaming through the crack, falling onto the concrete floor at the entrance. Dina walked to the door, stepping on the light. There was no turning back.

She carefully opened the door and went inside. The room looked almost the same as on her last visit here. Her gaze fell on the figure in front, her heart skipping one beat.

Ellie was sitting on the hood of one of the old American cars. She bent one leg at the knee, resting against the bumper, the other leg hanging freely down. She was wearing a tight white tank top and loose ripped jeans. She studied a thick reference book, holding it in her hands and bending over it. A lock of brown hair still fell over her face. And it was just the perfect combination of details.

Dina took another step, and Ellie looked up at her. Dina's heart skipped another beat. Their gazes met. Dina froze in place like a deer caught in headlights. The room was so quiet that the silence began to turn into a growing squeak in her ears.

“Dina?”

Ellie looked at Dina with wide eyes, surprise mixed with joy and concern on her face. She slowly closed the book and climbed off the hood, not taking her eyes off Dina.

“Are you okay?”

Dina stood still for a second, unable to move, then quickly crossed the garage, came close to Ellie, grabbed the straps of her shirt, pulled her and kissed. For a moment, it seemed to her that she was making a big mistake and would not receive reciprocity for her actions. But just a second of confusion after Dina put their lips together, Ellie hotly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging her. The book fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

It seemed like it had been two minutes since their last kiss that night, not two days.

Dina slowly pulled away from Ellie and carefully looked into her eyes. Green fire danced in them, still mixed with surprise and joy. It seems that Ellie still did not fully believe that Dina came to her in the middle of the night in the garage, wearing her green shirt, with a taste of wine on her lips. Dina didn't fully believe that she was here now, either. She just wanted to see Ellie. Talk, say something. But now these intentions were long forgotten.

“What are you doing?”Ellie asked barely audibly, burning Dina's lips with her hot breath and running her gaze over her face. There was silence. They looked at each other for several long seconds. Their faces were so close that they almost touched their noses. Lips parted, inhaling loudly.

And a few seconds later, instead of answering, Dina again pulled Ellie to her and kissed with even more pressure than the first time. 

There was no need to explain twice. Ellie grabbed Dina by the waist with her hands, turned her back to the hood, lifted and put Dina on top of this hood. She did it incredibly quickly and easily, as if Dina were a feather in her hands. Their lips continued to join and separate, gasping for air from time to time. And Dina no longer asked herself what she was doing and why. She just wanted it to continue. Her legs wrapped around Ellie's waist, her whole body pressed against this strong and intoxicating girl. It got very hot.

After some time, Ellie broke off the kiss and pulled back a little, looking into Dina's face. There was a question in her eyes whether Dina was sure of what she was doing, and whether it would end in an annoying misunderstanding like the last time. She asked Dina with a glance if she wanted what is happening now and, perhaps, will happen.

“I missed…” Dina barely managed to squeeze out of herself in response to this silent question. She hoped that this would be enough, because she was simply unable to say anything else.

Ellie continued to look at her searchingly, then took Dina under her thighs, lifted her over the hood and put her on her torso, holding her in the air. Dina immediately grabbed Ellie's neck and hung on her, pressing her whole body. They began to move slowly towards the stairs while continuing to look each other in the eye.

Climbing to the second floor, Ellie carefully lowered Dina onto the bed with her. Their eye contact was never interrupted. Dina moved a little from the edge of the bed to the pillows, moving on her elbows. The coverlet under her fingers was as soft as the last time. Ellie followed her slowly, looming overhead. She lifted her right hand off the bed and ran her fingers over Dina's skin from her cheekbone, down her neck, and down to her collarbone. Goose bumps ran down the skin, and the hairs on the arms stood on end. Her fingers brushed against the soft fabric of the collar.

"You have my shirt on..."

"You can take it off if you want..."

As before, there was no need to explain twice. Ellie slowly began to unbutton one button after another. When she got to the middle, she realized that there was nothing on Dina under her shirt. Her eyebrows were slightly raised, there was surprise and admiration in her gaze. Dina wanted to sink into the ground. She suddenly felt completely naked, even though she was still in her clothes. She felt Ellie's fingers gently touch her skin where the next button had just been unbuttoned. She watched those fingers and then looked back up. And this moment struck her to the core. 

This moment struck by the fact that in Ellie's eyes she did not see the expected blind lust and all-consuming desire, as was usually the case with men. She saw the endless quivering tenderness and readiness to respond to any movement and desire of Dina at the same moment. As if the fact that Dina let her touch her skin underneath her shirt was already the culmination of the union of their bodies. And Ellie was eternally grateful for this moment. It was as if they had already had sex, were sharing their bodies with each other, although they were still in clothes without even kissing, but only looking into each other's eyes. And it was wonderful.

Sex between a man and a woman takes place at the moment of unity of their bodies. Sex between a woman and a woman takes place in the eyes. And everything that happens after this look has the same meaning as the moment of the climax itself. And that's the difference.

The last button was unbuttoned. Ellie slowly bent down, pressed her hot lips to Dina's neck and began to carefully draw a line of kisses from neck to collarbone, and then down, where there was a strip of naked body between the hem of her shirt. Left collarbone, middle of the chest, belly. The knees began to tremble a little, it became insanely hot. Reaching the line of jeans, Ellie neatly undid the button on them. Dina shuddered.

  
  


Ellie stopped for a second and then again pressed her lips in the same place where she stopped and began to move under the same trajectory upward back to the neck. When Dina felt wet lips on her earlobe, she no longer felt uncomfortable. She felt energized and furious as never before. Grabbing Ellie by the waist under her shirt, she pulled her tightly to her, pressing her hips against her hips. The flames flared up again, and they began to kiss hotly, continuing to examine each other with hands.

Dina didn't notice how her jeans fell off her, and Ellie's T-shirt fell off. It was very unusual to feel a female body under my fingers. It was different, the skin smelled different and was softer. She wanted to explore every inch of her, because all this was absolutely new and unknown territory for Dina. She ran her hand from Ellie's back to shoulders, brushing her palm against the slim sports top. Then she sank back down, feeling the border of the jeans and the belt tucked into them. Her hand lingered on the hollow between the muscles of the back at the waist, Ellie's athletic and relief body turned her on madly. Excitement began to build up in the lower abdomen. It was all kind of crazy.

Ellie pulled away from Dina's lips and again began to descend down her body, marking every inch with kisses. The skin burned from her touch, each new kiss was like the first. Ellie lingered near the cavity on her stomach, gently touching her navel with her tongue. From this, a current ran down Dina's back. She buried her fingers in the brown hair, closing her eyes and trying to breathe more calmly. But she was bad at it.

Ellie went down even lower this time, gently touching her fingertips to the outside of her thigh and her lips to the inside. Very gentle and neat, as if Dina's skin was a surface of water that could not be disturbed. She didn’t do anything that would not make Dina react with heat and rapid breathing. Every movement, every touch was like a predicted desire. Not a thought out loud.

And that also amazed Dina. The way Ellie felt her, how anxiously anticipated these desires and at the same time was moderately persistent. Dina felt like an open book in her hands. And she was not afraid to show what she wanted. Show what she was.

She wrapped her hands around Ellie's head and pulled her back to her. Covering her lips with hers, she knocked Ellie onto her back with one precise effort and was on top, resting her hands on her shoulders. Such an unexpected move made Ellie open her mouth in surprise. She looked at Dina from the bottom up with undisguised admiration and slightly raised her hands above her, as if demonstrating her own surrender to this actions.

Now the initiative was in the hands of Dina, but she was in no hurry to take advantage of it. She studied Ellie's face, slowly and greedily eating every detail with her eyes. Every freckle on her skin, the curve of her eyebrows, the line of her lips and chin. Everything mattered. Everything was worthy to stop your gaze on him even for a moment.

Ellie slowly raised her right hand and wrapped a stray black curl behind Dina's ear. One small curl. And it was at this moment - so hot and incandescent almost to the limit. But she noticed him. Noted, just as Dina noted every freckle. And it was beautiful and endlessly touching.

Dina froze for a moment at this unexpected gentle gesture, continuing to drown in the green eyes looking at her. Time stopped again. What was happening between them now could not be compared with any past experience of intimacy with men. With none.

Dina leaned over and kissed Ellie as gently as she had kissed her the last time that evening. Slowly finding the perfect position for their lips, she froze for a moment, enjoying the moment. Everything seemed to be perfect. And there was nothing more to wish for. But a second later, the lower abdomen reminded Dina of the already familiar pulsation of what she still wanted. Desire was growing below, and it was already impossible to resist it. 

The kiss went from slow and almost weightless to hot and deep. Dina moved so that Ellie's bent hip was between her thighs, and began to slowly move on it. The heat and excitement from this friction quickly spread throughout her body, Ellie took a convulsive breath and put her hands on Dina's hips, pressing her closer to her. They merged for a moment in this movement, continuing to breathe loudly and join hot lips.

When Dina could no longer hold back the quiet sobs, Ellie knocked her over onto her back, once again on top. She quickly sank down to her underwear and pressed her lips where Dina was the hottest now. A loud sigh escaped his throat, her body arched towards her, her hands buried in the brown hair. She opened fully to meet Ellie, her lips and tongue, leaning back against the pillows and throwing her head back. The scent of pheromones filled the room. All Dina wanted now was to feel, to feel it all over and over again without stopping, until this bed and this room crumble into atoms. Again. And again.

Soon the growing pulsation in the lower abdomen began to drown out all other sensations. Dina was about to choke on the feeling, but Ellie pulled away a second before. She looked at Dina. The green eyes were clouded and wet. She pressed her lips to the inside of the thigh, slowly climbing up to the stomach. She teased and challenged Dina, stretching the process and making her literally wriggle. Slow and wet kisses again traced the path from the navel to the neck. It was almost unbearable. Reaching Dina's lips, Ellie again clung to them. Her hand gently moved down and penetrated where her lips had recently been. Another loud groan escaped from the mouth. Then another one. Then another. Dina's thighs clenched, a wave of convulsions swept through her body. She grabbed Ellie's back with her hands, arched and pressed her face against her neck. She has reached the limit. And it was wonderful.

When her breathing evened out and her legs stopped trembling, Dina began to come to her senses. She still pressed her face against Ellie's neck, afraid to move and disturb this moment. Ellie didn't move either, giving Dina time. She was so empathetic that Dina still couldn't believe it.

“Say something,” Ellie whispered after a while.

"It was great..." Dina breathed out, still not looking up from Ellie's neck.

She suddenly felt like crying. Crying with happiness, which overwhelmed her so strongly at that moment that it seemed impossible to repeat this. To cry because this happiness now seemed inaccessible. It was like it was just one chance, one opportunity to experience something like that. And this will never happen again. Now life will once again throw Dina into the thick of everyday life, everyday life and ephemeral plans. Everything will return to normal, and this room and this garage, with all these emotions filling it, will dissolve in the dullness of being. A tear rolled out and ran down the cheek. Then another.

"You crying?" Ellie gently lifted Dina from her neck and looked into her eyes. She wiped the tear's path with her thumb and kissed it softly. Dina smiled through her tears and hid her face on Ellie's chest.

“Nothing, don't pay attention, it will pass now,” she said. Emotions began to slowly recede. Dina glanced down at Ellie's jeans and tentatively reached for the button and zip. Ellie stopped her gently, covering her wrist with her hand.

“It doesn't have to,” she said quietly. She squeezed Dina's hand in hers, returning it to her chest. And Dina was infinitely grateful to her for that. 

God, how everything that was happening now was different from the experience that Dina had with men. And how her feelings and sensations differed from those that she experienced with men. As a rule, everything was pretty fast, violent and even primitive in moments. And although Dina liked it then, now it was different. Cultural beliefs that male pleasure came first seemed ridiculous and irrelevant.

Dina noticed that she was still wearing Ellie's shirt and underwear. And Ellie was wearing her jeans and a top. How could she experience such a storm of pleasure without even undressing? All of this still seemed crazy. She wondered what would happen next. Right now, she was lying in someone else's bed, leaving her wedding ring in the kitchen in her apartment. 

“I don’t know what to do,” she said quietly.

Ellie was silent and did not move. Her heart was beating evenly, the sound was soothing.

“I don't know what I really want. And what to do with my life. "

There was silence. Dina didn't know why she said all this out loud. Perhaps she was looking for help or advice. Or that someone will voice the truth for her, which she already knows. Ellie was silent for a while, but then she opened her arms slightly, stroking Dina on the back.

“A girl I know, when she wants something, pulls the wires out of the car, arrives in the middle of the night in someone else's shirt, drives in the oncoming lane and always steps on the gas. And it was this girl who captured all my attention. "

She paused.

“And the one you are talking about now… I don’t know such a person.”

Dina turned to Ellie and stroked her cheek.

"Thank"

She just didn’t know how to express everything that was now sweeping over her. She just hoped Ellie would feel it and understand. She was sure she would understand.

  
  
  


**************************

  
  


For some time they just lay in each other's arms in complete silence. Dina didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed that about 10 minutes. And at the same time it seemed that an hour had passed. Ellie's breathing was even and quiet. Dina didn't know if she was asleep or not. Suddenly she wanted to feel her lips again, to see her green eyes and hear her voice. As if Ellie could disappear, dissolve at dawn like a dream she just had.

"Ellie ..." Dina whispered in a low voice, trying not to disturb the calm of the night.

“Yes?” a familiar low voice immediately answered. She was awake.

"Kiss me ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please write me your opinion in the comments! I really appreciate all your comments!


	4. Chapter 4 (final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was sure that the third chapter would be the last. I told everything I wanted and was pleased. But when you receive a comment that someone reads your story over and over again with pleasure, it cannot leave you indifferent. This chapter is written specifically for the person who wrote this commentary to me. Enjoy!

Dina opened her eyes and realized that she woke up not at home. Twilight reigned in the room, the sky was already beginning to turn gray, letting the morning light through the windows. Dina's eyes slid over the sheet, then over the writing table, which stood opposite her, and then she felt the warmth of the body pressing against her from behind. And her memory was immediately invaded by pictures from the previous night.

_ Oh my fucking god _

She remembered everything. All touches, sensations, kisses, heartbeats. And how she felt good. She was afraid to move so as not to wake the girl behind her. Ellie was peacefully sniffing in the back of Dina's head, she was obviously fast asleep. Her arms wrapped around Dina's body and held tightly to her. Dina thought that their bodies fit together surprisingly well, completely touching. Ellie's warmth kept her warm, enveloping her and protecting her from all evil thoughts and bad dreams. Dina moved her arms a little, then her legs, probing the situation. Ellie sighed in her sleep, wrapping her arms around Dina more tightly and making it impossible for her to escape from her embrace. She didn't wake up.

_ Shit. Come on. _

Dina understood that she needed to get out urgently, although every cell of her body wanted to stay. She didn't want to lose Ellie's warmth, her hands on her body. She still didn’t believe what had happened between them that night. It all seemed unreal, the sensation of Ellie's body seemed unreal. She had to get out into the street, into the air.

Dina gently placed her fingers on Ellie's arm and froze, checking her reaction. The peaceful sniffling did not stop. She could not resist and stroked her knuckles, feeling the tendons and veins on the back of her hand. It was nice.

_ Okay _

She squeezed her fingers and slowly lifted the girl's hand from her shoulder. Placing her palm up on the sheet, she gently lifted Ellie's other arm from her waist and gently rolled over her arm onto her stomach, freeing herself from the embrace. Dina immediately looked apprehensively into Ellie's face, and her heart was filled with tenderness. The girl's face was absolutely peaceful and relaxed. Eyes were closed, eyelashes faintly quivered from puffing. Hair in some places was knocked out of the bun, lips parted. She was beautiful. And Dina admired it for a few more seconds until she pulled herself up.

She got out of bed as slowly as possible and looked around. Her jeans were on the floor by the bed, her sneakers were strewn about the room. Flannel Ellie was still on Dina, she hastily dressed, buttoned up, and tiptoed down the stairs. The garage seemed to be empty. Dina understood that it was only dawn, but she was still afraid of bumping into someone. She slipped quietly between the cars and headed for the door.

"I drove your Impala to the fence so it won't be hijacked."

Dina jumped in surprise and turned towards the voice. Joel everged from under the nearest car, he was on a lounger on tiny wheels. 

_ FUCK ME _

Dina mentally cursed herself for not noticing the legs sticking out from under the car. Their eyes met, she wanted to sink into the ground.

“Never leave your keys in the ignition.” He looked at her searchingly.

"Uh ... thanks," Dina squeezed out in response and began to slowly back away towards the door.

“And one more thing” Joel's gaze was serious, but then the corners of his eyes and lips were touched by a faint smile “Be sure to come back”

With these words, he drove back under the car and continued to work. Dina stood chained to the spot for a few more moments. Her brain was working hard, trying to collect all the words and events into one. But she was really bad at it now.

Feet themselves carried her to the exit, and Dina was on the street. The cool morning air enveloped her body and cleared her head a little. The Impala stood next to the other cars at the far end, waiting for its owner. Dina jumped inside.

_ Okay, where are the keys? _

She glanced quickly around the interior and dashboard. Then she lowered the visor over her head, and the keys clinked into her lap.

_ Great _

The engine hummed and the Impala slowly pulled out of the yard. The road was almost empty at this time, and Dina did not hesitate to drive the car at high speed. Thoughts rushed through her head as fast as they passed shop signs and traffic lights. Did she really spend the night with Ellie? Did she really come to her garage and kiss her? And Ellie really did all these things to her? And she loved it so madly ... It can't be. 

The road quickly led her home, Dina flew into her apartment and quickly realized that it was empty. Jesse is obviously still not home from work. Their bedroom looked empty, cold and lonely. Dina felt that Jesse's heart had not been in this bedroom for a long time. Now her heart will not come back here either. This is obviously for the best.

The laptop was still on the table, open and uncharged. Nearby lay a ring, a phone and an empty glass of wine. Dina grabbed the phone and saw a text from Jesse that he would be late until morning. No one seemed to notice her absence from home that night. This is good, because the last thing Dina wanted was to hurt Jesse with cheating.

She sat down heavily on a stool and realized what she had done. Technically, she has not yet accepted his proposal, and he simply asked to keep the ring with her for a while. He seemed confident that Dina would accept his offer. Another proof of how blind and indifferent he was, and how much their relationship was a habit.

_ Fuck _

Dina sat a little longer in silence and headed for the shower. The water slowly washed away all traces of the previous night from her body. The trickles soothed the skin, promising peace and tranquility. And that was almost true. Until there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Dina,” Jesse's voice flicked off consciousness and shattered the calm atmosphere.

_ Fuck _

"Hey!" Dina grabbed the shower handle. Water flowed into her eyes, which were wide open, but Dina didn't seem to even notice. She didn't want to turn off the water, because that meant the beginning of an inevitable conversation with Jesse. And she wanted to delay this moment with all her might. How to tell him all of this? So many years of life by inertia, and suddenly several sentences spoken aloud, which would cut it all off. It seems impossible. Dina closed her eyes and remembered the warmth of Ellie's hands, her green eyes and the sleepy breath on her neck. She felt better. She pulled herself together and turned off the water.

Finally, Dina came out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. She quickly slipped into the bedroom and threw on clean clothes while Jesse fumbled in the kitchen.

_ Okay, just do this _

She entered the kitchen while Jesse was picking food from a tray he had stolen in the refrigerator with a fork. Dina was always annoyed by this habit of stealing food, and not eating normally. Dina walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, catching notes of unfamiliar smells from his clothes. Jesse lightly touched her waist with his hand in greeting and continued chewing on his cold food.

“We need to talk,” Dina said firmly, gathering her courage.

"Okay. About what?" Jesse wasn't even alerted by her serious tone.

"About Us"

"Okay"

Dina hesitated, not knowing how to continue. The seconds turned into eternity, she wanted to rewind time forward in order to quickly relive this moment.

“I think our relationship has become obsolete. And we are not the people who need each other "

Jesse stopped chewing and stared blankly at her for a few more seconds, apparently trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"What?" in the end he answered “I don’t understand”

“We are not suitable for each other, our life together has long become a habit,” Dina blurted out in response with all her heart wishing that Jesse would finally hear her.

"Really?" mumbled Jesse. He scratched the back of his head "Listen, if this is because of the proposal, then I'm sorry if I was in a hurry and scared you."

"God, it's not about the proposal!" Dina threw up her hands, praying to all the gods to give Jesse some intelligence and understanding. “We started dating because it happened and started living together because it was so comfortable for us. It was comfortable and devoid of loneliness, but it was not filled with the attraction to each other that people are looking for all their lives and feel truly happy when they find it. "

Dina caught her breath, trying to see some response on Jesse's face. His brow furrowed, the face became serious and impenetrable. For just a moment, Dina was scared, but she knew she was right. She's right and she doesn't want to live her life like this. And she definitely doesn't want that for Jesse. That's all there was to understand now.

"Do you want to leave me?" after a pause, Jesse said in a colorless voice.

"I want both of us to live a happy and emotional life."

"Have you met someone?" he asked narrowing his eyes. There was a wall in his gaze and a little condemnation. Dina knew that her words offended him, but his response burned her insides. A wave of anger began to rise to the very throat. Unlike Jesse, Dina was hot-tempered with emotions, and it often came out sideways. But to be honest, more often than not, she didn't care.

“You know, don't be a prude, Jesse. And I'll pretend I didn't smell that there was another woman scent on your shirt” She shouldn't have said that, because it didn't really matter to her. Now it didn't.

Jesse froze, his mouth opening and closing again. He didn't know what to say.

“I want you to hear me, Jesse.” Dina walked over to him, taking his hands in hers. He flinched at this unexpected gesture, but didn't pull away. “We can be happy. But not with each other. We don't need to hold on to this relationship simply because it happened, or because it has been taking too long, or because our parents want it. I love you. But not like that. And I know that you feel the same, you just don't admit it to yourself ”

It seems that this time he heard her. Jesse squeezed Dina's hands a little, understanding flashed in his eyes.

“I need a drink,” he said and reached for the mini-bar. He poured himself some whiskey and took a sip from the glass. Dina took a few steps back and sat on a stool, giving Jesse some space and time to think. He twirled the glass in his hand and finally looked at her.

“Forgive me,” he said quietly, “For not being able to be a good life partner for you. For being unhappy with me for so long ” bitterness was felt in his words. Dina was hurt by this, but she understood that it was a necessary evil. Jesse was silent a little longer, finished his whiskey and set the glass on the countertop.

"I will move out of the apartment in a few days"

“Jesse ... It's not your fault. Or mine. We're just not the right people, that's all ”

"Yes, I understand. I ... I guess I agree. "

There was an awkward pause in the kitchen, none of them knowing what to do or say. Jesse was the first to break the silence.

"Okay, I'll pack some things."

"Jesse ..."

Don't worry, I have somewhere to stay,” he replied and kissed Dina to top of her head “It's okay, D, you're right”

Jesse left the kitchen and started fiddling around in the bedroom. A few minutes later, he left there with a travel bag, put the keys to the apartment on the countertop and looked at Dina. Dina again felt pain from his sad look.

“I'll call before coming next time take my stuff”

"Okay…"

He stood a little longer and left the house. Dina dropped her head into her hands and closed her eyes.

_ Fuck _

The apartment seemed even more empty than before. Dina got up and took a glass of whiskey in her hand. He was still warm from Jesse's hand. She opened the minibar and poured herself a glass of whiskey. It was all right, she did the right thing. Everything is okay.

The liquid burned her throat, spreading a pleasant warmth all over her body. Dina relaxed a little, savoring the whiskey aftertaste on her tongue. She once again looked around the empty kitchen and realized that she did not want and could not live here any longer. She needs to move out immediately. Dina decided to finish the whiskey and start packing. 

_ Everything is okay  _

Her phone vibrated and she reached for it. The coveted letter “E” was burning on the screen, and Dina almost dropped the phone from her hands. Her heart beat faster, she missed the screen several times before she could open the message.

[E:

Are you okay?]

_ Are you okay?  _

_ Am I okay? God, I don’t know, really… _

Dina continued to stare blankly at the phone screen, doesn't knowing what to say. Ellie was worried. The clock was about seven in the morning, so she probably just woke up. Dina pictured Ellie stretching sleepily on the bed and smiled under her breath. It still seemed unreal that she had slept next to this girl in her bed just a few hours ago. And her arms hugged Dina so tightly. God.

Dina continued to stare at the screen endlessly rereading those three words. Suddenly the phone rang in her hands, and she dropped the glass from her hands, almost dropping the phone. Shards scattered all over the floor, but it didn't matter. The letter “E” burned on the screen. Dina swallowed and picked up the phone.

“Hey…”

“Hey”

Pouse.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh… Yeah, yes… I’m fine. You?”

“Same”

Dina clenched her hand in a fist, her nails dug into her palm, but she didn't notice it "I broke a glass of whiskey when you called"

"Oh ... I'm sorry"

"No... never mind"

Another pause. Dina was afraid that the conversation would end now, and she would not be able to say anything.

“Look, I…” Ellie's voice was low and sounded a little different on the phone. Dina caught every sound. “I wanted to say sorry if something was wrong yesterday,” she paused, clearing her throat. Dina stopped breathing. “It's just... That was as unexpected for me as it was for you… I guess” Ellie's voice trailed off with the last word, and Dina remembered how to breathe again.

“I don’t… It was okay, don’t worry about it,” she mumbled nervously back.

Another pause. God, give me the strength not to screw it up.

“Okay,” she heard Ellie's voice on the phone, “Will I see you again?” pause "I would really want it" she finished. Dina forgot how to breathe again. Heart beat like mad.

“Yes… I would want it too,” she finally answered.

"Okay"

“Okay,” Dina tried to calm the tremor and joy in her voice. “I'm… I need to pack my stuff”

"Of course, I'll not distract ... Bye, Dina"

"Bye, Ellie"

The soft, deep voice trailed off and the bell was cut off. Dina hugged the phone to her chest. Why did this girl make her feel this way? However, Dina could not complain. She examined the shards on the floor and reached for the broom cabinet. Literally a minute later, the phone vibrated again from the message. E.

[I have a proposal. Let's start from the beginning]

_ Lord, stop staring at the phone _

[Mmm…. Dina?]

[Yes…?]

[Will you go on a date with me?]

_ Fuck me _

[Uh... What?]

[A date?]

[Well, you know]

[When two people go somewhere together ...]

[I know what a date is] 

[Lord]

[Okay, otherwise I was too worried xD]

[Oh, fuck you xD]

[Hope this is not the answer]

[So what do you say?]

[Yes, Ellie, I'd love to go on a date with you]

[I glad]

  
  


Dina watched this little dialogue and couldn't stop smiling. Even the sight of an empty kitchen did not so darken her mood now. A date? With Ellie? She could not believe that all this was happening to her. She didn't go on dates for god knows how long. Yesterday and today merged into one day, filled with an insane amount of events and experiences. Thank goodness she had several days off in a row. Then she remembered that she had to collect things. 

_ Okay, let’s begin _

Dina dragged herself into the bedroom and lay down on the bed, arms outstretched. The body did not want to obey her and do anything, but the brain was desperate for a change. Finding a new apartment will not be difficult, she will take care of this in the evening or tomorrow. Remembering how many stuff she actually had, Dina winced. It looks like it's time to sort out the trash and get rid of the excess. She felt herself starting to fall asleep. The feeling of total relaxation and tranquility was wonderful.

The phone vibrated in her pocket again, pulling Dina out of her nap. A sleepy smile spread across her face as she saw the message from whom.

[Are you leaving somewhere?]

[What?] 

[Why do you think so?]

[You said you need to pack]

[Yes, I want to move out of this apartment asap]

[Why?]

[I spoke to my boyfriend today]

[We ended our relationship]

[And I don't want to stay here anymore]

[Oh]

[Do you need help?]

[Help?]

[Well, with stuff]

[I can help you get packaging]

[If you want]

_ Oh my god _

[What about your job?]

[I'll figure this out]

_ Oh my fucking god _

[Ok, I'll waiting you]

[Okay then I'll be there in an hour]

[Okay]

The drowsy state immediately disappeared. The prospect of seeing Ellie so soon after tonight scared Dina. But she really wanted to see her. Fear and anticipation battled deep inside as she sat on the bed wondering what to grab onto. Dina looked around the room. Everything looked more or less in order except for the mess on the work desk and in the corner of the room where Jesse's dirty things were dumped. She jumped up, grabbed them into a pile and went to the bathtub to toss them into the basket. Then her feet led her into the kitchen, where the whiskey could warm her up again.

Dina quickly realized that alcohol was a bad idea, as she had barely eaten anything since three o'clock yesterday. The mind quickly became clouded and the brain began to think more slowly. But it added courage and indifference, which was now very handy, because the hour had almost passed. Dina shook her leg in nervous anticipation.

_ Panic mode is coming _

The doorbell rang. Dina was in the hallway faster than the sound faded and opened the door. Ellie stood in front of her in the same confident posture as always. She was wearing a gray hoodie rolled up to her elbows, blue faded jeans and sneakers. And it all went damn well for her. She held her hands deep in her pockets, a drop of embarrassment in her gaze, barely visible in the green of her eyes. Dina's heart beat loudly under her shirt.

“Hey”

“Hey”

Dina tried to gather her thoughts together, but quickly gave up. Last night, Ellie's face was barely illuminated by the light of the night lights entering the windows. Their bodies were shrouded in darkness and cold sheets. It was all as if in another universe, and Dina was not herself, but someone else. In the light of day it was different, as if they had met for the first time. Dina took two steps back, inviting Ellie to come in. Ellie took two steps inside, kicked off her sneakers and scratched her neck.

“So…” she began, looking Dina in the eyes and keeping a distance between them. “I'm here, tell me what to do.” A slight smile touched her lips, and a faint light appeared in her eyes. Dina smiled back nervously.

"Mmm ... yeah ... come in" she gestured to the bedroom where most of her belongings were kept. The apartment was quite small, so it was easy to figure out where which room was. Ellie walked down the hall and found herself in the bedroom, her hands deep in her pockets again. Dina followed, trying to stop blushing. She caught every movement of the girl in front, trying to get used to her presence and realize that she is again there, right now, in her apartment.

Ellie looked around, her gaze falling on Dina's desk, above which hung a cork board with many photos and magazine clippings pinned to it. She went to the table and began to carefully examine the board.

"What do you do?" she asked.

“Journalism and a little photography. I write articles for magazines and do photo shoots, ” Dina answered, coming closer.

"And this?" Ellie pointed to the magazine clippings of landscapes and temples.

“These are the places I dream of visiting.” Dina moved closer, almost touching Ellie's shoulder with hers. The familiar, pleasant scent of leather and light perfume touched her nose. A current ran through the skin.

“This is Cambodia,” she said, and pointed to one of the photographs that showed an ancient temple. "And this is Sri Lanka"

Dina stared at the photographs for a few more seconds, dissolving in the beauty of the landscapes they depicted. How long did she spend looking at them and dreaming of being there? It was nice to break away from work from time to time and look up at the board, dreaming. It was soothing.

Dina looked at the photo for a moment until she noticed that Ellie was looking at her with her head slightly tilted to one side. Dina hesitated.

"Do you like Asia?" Ellie asked with a smile. There was interest in her eyes.

“Mmm… yeah, it's great there. I don't like pop tourist places where there are a lot of people and everyone has already been. I would like to be in a distant corner, not trampled by tourists' feet, where a primitive culture has been preserved, where people live the same way as they did decades ago, protecting what they have and enjoying life ”

Has she really said so many words at once? Dina realized that she began to relax, the panic mode receded. She felt surprisingly easy with Ellie. Her gaze did not evaluate or condemn. It was open. It was the gaze of a person who listens and hears.

"That's great," Ellie replied after a pause. She continued to look at Dina, and Dina was embarrassed, dropping her eyes to the floor. "Mmm ... when are you planning your first trip?"

“I don’t know” Dina shrugged, looking back at the photos.

"What's stopping you from planning?"

“Uh…” Dinф was really baffled by this question. What's stopping her from planning? She didn't really know. She just always pushed aside this dream, as if it was something distant and would happen someday by itself at the end of her life. It was stupid, but most people do this by dreaming and do nothing in real life.

“I don’t know really,” replied Dina after a pause. She looked down and felt like a piece of shit that had spent so many years on a boring life and still had not seen a single new country and had not realized at least one of her dreams. She saw Jesse's notebooks lying on the floor, and she felt lousy again. Ellie seemed to notice the change in her mood and took a step back, giving Dina space.

“Okay, let's begin” she said, clapping her hands and turning to face the room.

“Yes,” said Dina briskly, grateful that this sad and awkward moment was gone. She turned to face the room too and surveyed the space. She didn't know where to start. Ellie looked at the cabinets, then at Dina.

"So ...?"

“To be honest, I don’t know where to start,” Dina replied with a nervous laugh.

"Mmm ... let's just start with the first cabinet door?" suggested Ellie and went to the closet "May I?"

"Sure"

Ellie opened the closet and several things fell out. In general, Dina loved order, but when laziness covered her, everything around quickly turned into a mess.

“Sorry…” she apologized.

“Never mind” Ellie carefully lifted things off the floor, holding them in her hands and clearly not knowing what to do with them. She looked questioningly at Dina, and Dina laughed looking at this wiev.

"What?" Ellie asked.

“Nothing” through laughter replied Dina “No, really. You just look so cute with this bewildered look, holding my things in your hands and standing in the middle of my room. Ellie looked like a lost puppy for another second and then threw things at Dina. Dina caught them and laughed even harder.

“Okay, but you're laughing now, that's good", Ellie said with a smile and scratched her neck. Dina looked at her with tenderness and gratitude for everything.

“Okay, let's do it differently,” Dina said, walking over to the closet and standing next to Ellie. She looked at the pile of things inside for another second, then put her hands inside and dumped all the things on the floor in a huge pile. Then she opened another drawer and did the same. Ellie looked at her with raised eyebrows with a share of amazement and admiration in her eyes. When Dina emptied all the shelves in the closet, the pile between them was huge.

"Okaaaay ..." Ellie held out uncertainly, looking at the pile "As an option"

“I'll get the boxes,” Dina said cheerfully and slipped past her into the kitchen. She took folded cardboard from the top shelf and headed back. When she entered the room, Ellie was lying on a pile of things with her arms out to the sides and staring at the ceiling.

"Are you comfortable there?" Dina asked with a laugh.

"Very," Ellie replied and rose on her elbows.

“Okay, we have a bunch of boxes and a bunch of things. Do you think we'll manage until tomorrow? " Dina began to lay out the boxes, giving them shape.

“Mmm, let's find out,” Ellie replied, getting to her feet and moving closer.

They handled the clothes pretty quickly, packing everything in seven big boxes. From time to time they touched each other with their shoulders and arms, sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose. Ellie obviously did not want to embarrass Dina and show any persistence, but her gaze now and then fell on the girl next to her, Dina felt it. She wanted to touch Ellie, touch her hands, to feel her warmth. But she was terribly nervous. Despite this, there was no tension in the room. It seemed that last night was ... It just was, and that's all. And this did not lie on anyone with some kind of burden or unsaid words. Ellie behaved easily and freely, neither word nor glance did not show that something had happened between. And Dina was infinitely grateful to her for that.

It's time for personal belongings, books and documents. Dina opened all the drawers of the table and began to put things on the table. Some notes, documents, old articles, photographs, notebooks, all sorts of little things, souvenirs and so on.

God, how much rubbish

She sighed wearily and sat down on the bed. Ellie walked over to the table and picked up one of the small notebooks. Dina looked closely and recognized her old diary with her personal notes and revelations. She twitched and froze, watching what Ellie would do with it. Long slender fingers patted the cover, knuckles stuck out, veins drew patterns on the back of the hand. Dina didn’t take her eyes off Ellie’s hands until she began to open the diary.

“This… this is personal,” she mumbled, jumping out of bed and taking a step forward. Ellie's hand froze, she slowly raised her gaze to Dina's frightened eyes. An insidious light played in the green of the eye, a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Really? I would like to know what the girl who kept this diary was thinking, ”she said and continued to slowly open the diary, without taking her eyes off Dina's eyes. It was a challenge. And Dina was ready to receive him. She lunged forward, but Ellie deftly dodged her, holding the diary above her head. "Do you want to compete with me?" she continued to tease, and Dina smiled slyly back.

"I would like to try"

The glove was thrown down, the challenge was accepted. She lunged again, trying to grab Ellie's arms, but Ellie easily parried her attack. Dina prepared for another attack, squatting slightly and leaning forward. A smile never left her face, as Ellie's did. One second, one more. Dina narrowed her eyes almost imperceptibly and made another throw. She managed to grab Ellie by one arm and the hem of her hoodie. They backed away until Ellie's feet hit the edge of the bed and together they collapsed onto it. At the last second, Dina managed to grab the hand in which Ellie was holding the diary until she realized what position they were in. Green eyes were right in front of her. The freckled nose was only a few centimeters from hers. Dina's heart sank as she felt a quickened sweet breath on her face.

Ellie looked at her searchingly, her lips parted a little in surprise and a slight smile. Her arms froze at Dina's waist, her abs and shoulders tense. And she smelled so good. Dina wanted to bury her nose between her shoulder and neck, inhale the smell. Her heart beat in a frantic rhythm, drowning out all the sounds around. Her gaze involuntarily fell on the lips of the girl below her. She desperately wanted Ellie to kiss her.

The seconds turned into eternity as they stared at each other. Ellie's fingers tightened slightly around her waist.

"We haven't been on our first date yet, remember?" Ellie whispered against Dina's lips.

_ Oh, my lord _

"Mmm-hmm ..." Dina murmured, trying with all her might to concentrate and not faint from that low soft voice.

“And I would really like to behave like a gentleman, but right now it's really hard for me to contain myself,” Ellie's voice turned to a whisper. She looked at Dina for a second with one eyebrow raised, then slowly bent her right hand and held out the diary to Dina. Dina looked at the diary and then back to Ellie's face, trying to read the thoughts and intentions of the girl on it. She slowly picked up the diary and got out of bed.

“Sorry,” she said. Ellie rose on her elbows, smiling her seductive smile. She said nothing. A second later, the phone vibrated in her jeans pocket. Ellie looked at the screen and picked up the phone.

“Yes... No… Soon… On the third shelf… What?.. No… Okay… Are you sure?.. Yes…” 

Dina watched her face, the way her eyebrows moved, the wrinkles on her forehead, the movement of her lips. She was absolutely sure of one thing - this girl attracted her like a magnet. Dina wanted to know more about her, to see her, to hear her voice, to feel. She hadn’t wanted anything so much hard for a long time.

"Dina?" Ellie was already standing in front of her, her face serious.

"Yes?"

“Unfortunately, I have to go. I hope I was able to help you a little with things and distract you from sad thoughts? "

"Oh sure! Thanks…"

"What are you doing tonight?" after a short pause, Ellie asked.

“Uh… nothing, actually. What? "

“Well, we're going to have a first date. What if I pick you up at eight? Conveniently?"

“Yes, of course.” Dina smiled embarrassedly.

“Okay, I'll see you at eight then.” Ellie smiled gently at Dina in return, lightly touched her fingertips to Dina’s right hand, and turned to leave the bedroom. "Do not see off"

After a few seconds, the front door slammed shut, and Dina was left alone.

  1. _Fucking. Screwed._



  
  


***********************

  
  


About eight in the evening. Dina stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her face and clothes. She was wearing a light summer dress and shoes. Not very loose, but not very strict either. She tried for a long time to choose the appropriate style, but did not know what awaited her, so she settled on an intermediate version. A neat hairdo, just a little makeup, a smile and self-confidence. Okay, there were obvious problems with the last one. The panic mode has already begun to take its positions.

_ Okay, everything will be all right _

_ Just be yourself _

_ And don't screw it up _

The phone vibrated.

[I'm here]

[Come out when you're ready]

Dina took one last deep breath and left the apartment. She immediately saw the familiar black Ford parked in the parking lot in front of her house. Ellie was leaning on the hood in front of it, her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a perfectly ironed classic white shirt, rolled up to the elbows, tucked into low black trousers. All of this fit perfectly on her toned athletic body, accentuating her waist and strong legs. A watch on the wrist, a black leather belt and formal boots perfectly complemented this look. Her hair was still in a bun, and a slight smile appeared on her face when she saw Dina.

“You look… great,” she said as Dina got very close.

“You… too,” Dina replied a little more quietly, her cheeks immediately flushed. Ellie admired the girl in front of her for a second, then stepped away from the hood and opened the passenger-side door, inviting Dina to sit inside.

When they were both in the car, Ellie looked at Dina again. Dina felt her face literally burn. She squeezed her legs tighter, thinking about how ridiculous her hands on her knees looked.

"Everything is okay?" Ellie asked anxiously.

"Um ... yeah ..." Dina mumbled back. “It's just that I've never been on a date with a girl ... I am feeling... strange,” she embarrassedly lowered her gaze, hiding her eyes and a nervous smile.

"I told you, it's just gender." Ellie chuckled. “Relax and don't think about it a lot. Are you comfortable now, with me? Do you want to be here? "

Ellie looked at Dina gently and understanding, their gazes locked. It seemed to Dina that whatever she did now or said, Ellie would understand and accept it.

"I do"

"It is most important. And you shouldn't care how it looks or what others think. This is your life, just enjoy. " Ellie stared into Dina's eyes for another second and then turned her gaze to the ignition key, turning it. The engine growled.

"Well, let's go"

"Where do you want to take me?"

“If I say, it won't be interesting,” Ellie winked and pressed the gas pedal.

They were silent for a while, and over time Dina relaxed. It was surprisingly easy and calm around Ellie. She didn't expect anything, didn't demand and didn't expect any actions or words from Dina. She just drove, enjoying the road and the atmosphere that they both created. Dina knew that Ellie was just giving her space and waiting for Dina to speak herself, when she was comfortable. Despite the enormous inner strength and some rigidity, Ellie was surprisingly sensitive.

"Will it be some kind of restaurant?" Dina asked with curiosity in her voice after a while. She loved to guess when something pleasant awaited her. It's like guessing about a birthday present when it's hinted to you.

“The restaurant is boring,” Ellie replied with a smile that Dina herself finally spoke up.

"Mmm ... some classical music concert?" again suggested Dina, sitting down on the seat in a half turn.

"You think so? Interesting. ”Ellie chuckled to herself.

"Mmm ... then, dinner on the roof of a skyscraper by candlelight?" Dina laughed.

"Ugh, no"

"Well, you can't just put on such a nice white shirt and take me just ... I don't know ... to the cinema for some boring film."

"Well, first of all, why does my shirt make you think that way," Ellie chuckled at her. “And, secondly, if I had chosen a film, it definitely wouldn't be boring”

"Are you so sure?" there was a touch of coquetry in Dina's voice.

“Joel brought me a great taste for cinema”

"And what is his taste?"

"80s militants"

"Oh my god, I don't even want to know," Dina laughed, and Ellie laughed too. It was so easy with her.

“Okay, we'll be there soon, you'll see everything for yourself. I promise you won't be bored. "

To say that Dina was intrigued is to say nothing. Very soon the road turned towards the embankment, and they headed across the bridge to the other side. Ford has drove down the dark road and stopped.

“Here we go,” Ellie said and got out of the car, opening the door for Dina. It was dark all around, the sounds of music and the voices of people could be heard in the distance. Ellie went up to Dina and asked her to take her arm. Dina took Ellie's arm and they walked side by side to the sound of music through the darkness.

"Do you want to lure me into the depths of the forest and kill?" Dina quietly joked, squeezing Ellie's hand tighter so as not to stumble.

"Mmm ..."

The music grew louder, her feet suddenly sinking into the sand. All this time, Dina looked at her feet, but now she looked up. A large beach opened up in front of her, fenced off from the rest of the coast by a wall of trees and lights hung everywhere. Couples danced in the center, music thundered from huge speakers. There was a long bar on the left, around which people swirled and drinks poured out.

“Come” Dina heard Ellie's voice at her ear. "You'll like it"

She took off her shoes and looked at Dina with a smile. "Heels won't be useful to you today."

Dina took off her shoes and took Ellie's arm again. Her eyes continued to run along the beach, catching every detail. Men and women were whirling in a hot fast dance, the sand burst from under their feet, their hands were thrown to the sky, there were smiles on their faces. 

"What is it?" she asked, fascinated.

“Cuban Beach Party,” Ellie replied and led Dina to the bar, squeezing between the people. They walked to the bar, on which there were glasses of various liquids, full and already started. Several guys were scurrying around the counter, handing out cocktails and smiling radiantly on all sides. One of them appeared directly in front of them, slapping his hand on the bar.

"Welcome!"

“Hi Rodrigo,” Ellie replied.

"How can I please you on this wonderful evening?"

"As usual for me, but for my companion something interesting"

“Are you with the lady today? Perfect! You are magnificent, beautiful senorita, ”he turned to Dina, bowing his head slightly. Dina smiled back at him, embarrassed, squeezing Ellie's hand tighter. There was a lot of noise and movement around, but Dina definitely liked it. From time to time, Spanish speech sounded around, this added the indescribable flavor.

Rodrigo ducked under the bar and pulled out a few bottles, a glass, and a tall shot. He smiled at the girls once more and began to do something unimaginable with bottles in his hands. He tossed and caught them on the fly, turned and tossed them again. Then, with one throw, he turned two bottles upside down and began to fill the glasses. Then he repeated all this several more times, until both glasses were filled to the brim. Dina followed his movements as if spellbound.

A moment later, their drinks appeared in front of them. In front of Ellie stood a low glass with a clear liquid and a piece of a lime that smelled like pine needles, and Dina got a tall stack

with layers of liquid of different colors. 

“One last detail, senorita,” Rodrigo said and held a lighter to the stack. The surface of the liquid immediately caught fire with a blue flame. He handed Dina a straw and gestured for a drink. Dina looked at him in confusion, and then at Ellie. Her companion was clearly enjoying the experience.

“Don't be afraid, just put the straw in and drink at a time,” she said in Dina's ear, leaning towards her. Dina removed her hand from Ellie's forearm, inhaled, confidently took the straw in one hand and the stack in the other.

_ It will be interesting _

One gulp through the straw. The liquid immediately burned her tongue and throat, spreading warmth all over her body. An unusual and surprisingly pleasant aftertaste appeared in the mouth. Dina closed her eyes at the strength of the alcohol, then opened her eyes wide and loudly put the stack back on the bar.

"Woo-hoo!" she exclaimed. "That was ... not bad!" Ellie laughed at her as she sipped her coniferous drink. "What have you got?"

“This is a gin,” Ellie replied, offering Dina a glass. She poked her nose in and inhaled.

"Mmm, it smells good"

"Wanna try?"

"I think I've had enough for now"

The hard cocktail quickly hit Dina in the head, and she wanted to move. She grabbed Ellie's arm and pulled her to the center of the beach, where everyone was dancing. The speakers played hot Spanish music mixed with modern hip-hop, and Dina loved it. Finding an empty spot, she turned to face Ellie expecting to see the same uncertainty in her eyes that she had when they danced in front of Ford. But that didn't happen. As soon as Dina met Ellie's eyes, she confidently pulled Dina to her waist and took her hand in her. She brought their faces closer, smiled seductively and pushed Dina back, twirling her hand in a dance. Dina did not expect such a turn and from surprise did not immediately figure out how to move. Within seconds, their legs caught the rhythm of the music, and their bodies began to move on their own. Ellie circled around Dina approaching and moving away from her, touching her waist and twirling her arms. Their faces were flushed and it became very hot. Dina could not believe that Ellie was dancing so gracefully and confidently in front of her to Spanish music. It broke all the patterns and aroused admiration.

"You said you couldn't dance!" Dina blurted out in amazement.

“Well, I'm a fast learner,” their faces moved closer and farther away again.

"I don't trust you! You move as if you always knew how, ”a hand lay on the waist, pulling and immediately releasing.

"Thanks for the compliment. I just have a weakness for hot Spanish songs ”sand flew from under their feet.

“Crazy, who would have thought?” The cheeks burned, the body obeyed the rhythm of the music.

"Well," Ellie shrugged between movements "Sometimes I can surprise"

They continued to dance, touching each other and laughing. Dina was suddenly surprised how her life from endlessly boring turned into incredibly interesting and eventful thanks to just one person in just a couple of weeks. And she was separated from all this by only one difficult decision, which she dared to make, freeing herself from a relationship that did not lead anywhere. She was not afraid to follow the dictates of her heart, having finally learned to listen to herself. And it was wonderful. And even when this night is over. And even if this girl is not her destiny, she does everything right. Right now. Right here.

The song changed.

"Very hot! I need a drink, ”Dina said into Ellie's ear. The girl nodded understandingly.

They walked through the crowd back to the bar and grabbed cold refreshments. Dina was no longer ashamed to cuddle up to Ellie, without noticing it herself. She hugged her companion's side as she gently hugged her around the waist. Dina was happy. A few minutes later a young guy jumped up to them and invited Dina to dance. She turned to look into Ellie's face. Dina knew that she would find an approving smile there, but she looked expectantly.

"Have fun," Ellie whispered to her and removed her hand. The guy immediately grabbed Dina's hand and dragged him to the center of the beach. She danced again and again. She never seemed to have as much energy as she does now. She could dance all night. Partners changed so quickly that Dina did not even notice it. She closed her eyes and moving, hot and happy.

The music changed to a slow one, and Dina felt familiar strong hands on her waist. Ellie came to the side and gently pulled her to her.

"Let's dance?" she whispered in Dina's ear and looked into her eyes, pulling back a little. Dina just smiled back, throwing her arms around Ellie's neck and pressing her whole body against her. A familiar, pleasant scent enveloped her, forcing her to close her eyes in pleasure. The shirt was soft and pleasant to the touch under the fingers. Ellie's hands were hot, her thighs pressed against her thighs. Her heart beat faster. They began to spin in a slow dance, and Ellie buried her nose in Dina's hair again like the last time. They continued to spin, enjoying the sensation of each other's bodies. It was the perfect moment.

The song ended, someone grabbed the microphone and started shouting something loudly in Spanish, the crowd roaring loudly and approvingly, throwing their hands up and clapping. After another moment, everyone rushed towards the coast and began to jump into the water, shouting and laughing. Ellie and Dina pulled away from each other, watching what was happening.

"Let's bathe?" said Ellie looking at Dina.

"What? Straight in your clothes? No. ”Dina shook her head as she watched the splashing people.

"Come on, this is a tradition"

"No no.... No." she moved a few steps away from Ellie and wrapped her arms around herself.

Ellie looked expectantly at Dina, glaring at her. Dina was ready to stand her ground to the last, but then she saw this green light, which flashed in Ellie's eyes.

"What ..." Dina's voice cracked, the defense broke. A sly, faint smile appeared on Ellie's face. She took a step forward. “What, Ellie ..? No!"

But it was useless. Ellie flew up to Dina in an instant, picked her up and carried her to the water. Dina automatically wrapped her arms around Ellie's neck, floundering with her legs and trying to escape. In fact, she didn't want to escape that badly, trembling at the touch of strong hot hands on her body, but she definitely didn't want to be in the cold water.

"Ellie, no, please ..." she almost whimpered into Ellie's neck, pressing closer to her and giving up all attempts to free herself. In response, she received only a chuckle and an even more insidious smile. Dina braced herself for the cold water, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her nose as hard as possible in Ellie's neck. In a second, the water covered almost her entire body, so cold that Dina almost gasped, gasping for air.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Ellie relaxed her arms and let go of Dina bursting into laughter.

"Fuck you, I can't believe you done this." Dina threw water at Ellie, floundering and trying to get used to the cold water.

"If I do what you expect me to do, what interest?" Ellie answered laughing, clearly enjoying everything that was happening.

"Lord, you are infuriating" through a smile answered Dina and laughing began the water battle. They splashed, floundered and circled in the water, laughing and trying to dip each other under the water. Of course, Dina had no chance, but she was stubborn.

“Okay, okay, you won,” Ellie finally conceded, gently pulling Dina to her. Their bodies pressed against each other under the water. Dina shivered, wrapped her arms around Ellie's shoulders and pressed her cheek to her. She felt Ellie's arms grab her waist, breathing a little faster. The water didn't feel so cold anymore. More precisely, at this moment Dina didn't feel it at all. She could feel Ellie's heart beating under her shirt.

The music was still playing on the beach, screams and laughter were heard around. People splashed in the water around them, making noise and having fun. But here, around Dina and Ellie, time seemed to slow down and stop. Their bodies barely swayed in the water in their slow dance. Dina felt Ellie's breath on her neck. She squeezed her shirt tighter under her fingers, and Ellie immediately pulled her closer to her.

"Frozen?" she whispered in Dina's ear.

Dina pulled away from Ellie's shoulder, sniffing her cheek and moving her hands to her neck. Their noses barely touched each other, and Dina could see every drop of water on Ellie's face, on her eyelashes and on her cheeks. She caught every detail, enjoying the moment. God, how she wanted to kiss her. Ellie's lips parted a little, moist and pink. Dina's gaze automatically fell on them, and then again darted to the green eyes. She leaned a little closer, bumping her nose against Ellie's and pressing her forehead against hers. And for a few more seconds they stood like this, eyes closed. Their noses rubbed lightly against each other, and their breath was hot and sweet. None of them was in a hurry, afraid to break something invisible.

It seemed to Dina that she was not breathing, her heart was beating strongly under the ribs and elsewhere. Finally, Ellie slowly moved a little closer and touched Dina's lips with hers. Ellie's lips were still as soft and hot as the last time, it was intoxicating. Hands began to slowly wander around the waist and neck, but they were in no hurry to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved slowly and gently in relation to each other. Dina could have sworn that a barely noticeable gasp had escaped Ellie's lips.

Suddenly, a loud shot rang out directly above them, and the sky was colored with lights. Dina broke the kiss out of surprise and looked at Ellie. Her face was so calm and ... happy. They both looked up at the sky.

"Salute? No way! Seriously?" exclaims Dina.

"Um ... what?"

“It sounds like some damn snotty cliché. As if we got into some melodrama from the 90s "

Ellie laughed. "Yeah. Well, I didn't plan that, honestly. Although, actually, I'm lying. I knew there was going to be a salute because they do it almost every time. But I didn’t know that everything would be the same ”

“Well, now, according to all the laws of the genre, you simply have to propose to me now,” answered Dina, lowering her eyes back to Ellie. Ellie smiled, but immediately put on a theatrically innocent face, raising her eyebrows and looking her gaze away.

“I'm sorry I didn't grab the ring today. Usually I always have a couple with me for such situations ... "

"Shut up," Dina whispered as she leaned forward and covered Ellie's lips with hers again. And she no longer heard the fireworks, she heard only how loudly her heart was beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with me in this story all this time until the end. I am proud of every comment I receive. Thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> (in a few days I guess)


End file.
